StarCrossed Like it or Not
by taylorlove57
Summary: Kaylie and Lucas were the kids of Terra Nova's founders. Growing older, Lucas chooses a different path, leaving Terra Nova. Four years pass since they last saw one another and Lucas wants to make it clear that they were predestined to be together.
1. Chapter 1

The morning air was brisk as the colonists moved toward the portal. This was the day of the tenth pilgrimage; an exciting, new building block for the growing and prosperous Terra Nova.

The forest around the colony was vast, but a small pathway led to where the portal was within it. The trees were painted a glorious green that people could only see in books back in 2149. The sky changed colors throughout the day in Terra Nova; from beautiful Irish oranges, brilliant yellows, luscious pinks, valiant purples and to the all famous deep blue.

"Sir, everything is ready for the pilgrims' arrival," Kaylie reported looking up at the sky.

"Excellent, only about five minutes left," Commander Taylor replied back to her. He shifted calmly from one side of the clearing to the other.

Kaylie was the goddaughter of Commander Nathaniel Taylor, brought to Terra Nova on the second pilgrimage. Her mother had died during childbirth and her father caught the incurable disease upon entering their new home. Kaylie's father, Benjamin Naas was Taylor's right hand man and best friend since they joined military forces together at a young age. He had been brilliant when it came to war tactics, medical aid, and several other valuable things. He was also no jack of all trades; he was a master of what he knew.

Kaylie had sponged some of her father's intelligence while growing up and had inherited a passion for the field her mother had been in too. She became an incredibly intelligent, clever, and witty young lady. She also became somewhat of a smart ass, which she couldn't help but to show off and put to use whenever someone dared to give her grief.

A few moments later the portal began to activate. The colors within the center swirled and lit up magnificently until the first pilgrim stumbled his first step into Terra Nova. Medical assistance rushed to each arriving 'newborn' and made sure they didn't suffer from any shock from the immense difference in clean air.

Little groups of Terra Nova's people, new pilgrims and old personnel, gathered within the clearing. Then suddenly a man came rushing through. He was startled by the group, and took one too many steps and stumbled over a root. On the ground, the man pulled a weapon from his pocket. His intensions, to Kaylie, did not seem harmful, just defensive. Kaylie walked towards him calmly, "Sir, you need to drop your weapon." He clenched to his bag, his face full of worry and sadness.

"What's your name, sir?" She asked aggressively after he had lowered the weapon slightly.

"Shannon. My name is Jim Shannon." The tall man blurted out quickly. "Please don't hurt the bag!" He gasped in a panic as Kaylie took the tall grey bag from him and pulled back the draw strings to reveal a little girl. She was no older than five, trembling as she held her hands high over her face.

"Don't be frightened little one, what's your name? I'm Kaylie." She asked with a soothing smile.

The young girl, surprised by such kindness, smiled and replied happily, "I'm Zoe!"

Jim Shannon was then taken into custody to smooth out the details of his suspicious behavior upon arriving to Terra Nova. As soldiers walked him down the dirt path toward Taylor's high post after arriving to the colony, the Commander asked Kaylie to keep an eye on the family.

Kaylie welcomed the family to their new home. The hut was large with its four bedroom, two bathroom set up. The walls were plain, but the essence to a wooden home fit the Shannon family. Simple was what the family wanted more than anything. Life had just been too complicated before Terra Nova.

All of them sat in the dining room quietly, not entirely sure what they should be doing, or even what they wanted to do now that they were there. The table they sat at was lengthy and rectangular; it could sit up to fourteen people. As Kaylie sat at the head, the others sat in the seats furthest from her.

Kaylie began to sympathize with the mother, "I'm sorry about all of this. I know there was no other way to make this work for you." Kaylie was well aware of the two children law back in 2149, but she understood how this family felt. She couldn't say how or why, but she could feel that Zoe, the youngest, was an essential part of this loving family. "Don't let anyone tell you it was wrong to have a third child. When you feel it's right, no one can tell you that you're wrong."

Elizabeth Shannon had been looking down at the glass plated table, and suddenly lifted her head in shock at Kaylie's words. Kaylie immediately recoiled at the older woman's reaction, standing up and walking around she attempted to take back her words. "I'm sorry; sometimes I'm just too opinionated..." She stopped at the kitchen counter looking through some of her papers, "Well, uhh for the..."

"No, you're not at all. Thank you. No one seems to understand."

Kaylie sighed in relief that she didn't just destroy a new friendship with this family. She looked back down at the thick pile of fresh recycled paper. "For the first couple of days you'll have to adjust to the new chemicals in the foods here. Since the food could nearly kill you without being adjusted first, welcome to old age! You'll be eating puree!" She smiled and giggled to herself. Josh, Maddie, and Zoe all looked at her as if she was a mad woman. "It's really not that bad. It's just like eating a smoothie for four or five days."

Maddie walked over, "You know it's really nice to meet you in person! I've read so much about all the things you've done here, and your experiments, and medical advantages and military tactics! It's all just so exciting!" The dark haired, dark skin girl was full of flattery that no one could ever really deserve, it humbled Kaylie.

"Thanks," she replied blushing, "I've actually never had an admirer before. And you Maddie Shannon - based on your records - you are quite an astonishing individual yourself. It is a pleasure to meet you, to meet all of you." Looking to all of them as she said this, she saw a glance from the eldest, Josh Shannon. Josh was probably a year younger than herself. He had thick brown hair and eyes just like... She shook the thought from her mind. It just jumped right back in… He had the same look in his eyes that she had once seen in her own god brother. As she began to ponder this observation, Jim and Taylor both stepped inside.

Commander Taylor did not move any farther inside the house than the door frame, as Jim Shannon was once again reunited with his family. "Sorry folks, we just wanted to make sure everything was in check, well beside the whole, two stow-aways part." He smiled, "Kaylie will be your foster Terra Novan until you become familiar with this place. She knows almost more than I do around here, and she can answer all of your questions. I have some work to attend to, if you'll excuse me." Taylor turned and left briskly. Kaylie's blank, and cold face suddenly turned open and friendly again at his departure.

Kaylie paced back and forth. "Remember what Taylor said. I'm actually in the hut two down from here. So if you need me, don't hesitate to just knock on my door. I know you're all tired, and portal lagged, so I'll give you only three important tasks. One: Purees only, I do NOT want to come in the morning to find five dead residents here tomorrow. Two: I'll be here around ten am tomorrow to show you two to your new work and to take the three of you to survival training." Standing and staring quietly at her, the family was surely thinking, 'So far so good, but number three probably sucks.' "Now number three is the most important of all of them," she continued, "Get used to your new home." She smiled, and began to walk out the door.

Kaylie could remember her first night in Terra Nova clearly. She sat around a fire with Taylor, Lucas, and her father. When she looked at the Shannon's, she thought of her late father. What she wouldn't give for that clear night in the woods. The sky was an ink blot with a glowing ray of hope; one star in the sky, and one wish for Terra Nova.

Kaylie began to walk home. She carried her light as curfew had passed and the street lights had turned off. She walked slowly past Mrs. Coleman's house. She couldn't help but ponder her childhood now, and the closest thing she had to a brother. She asked herself, 'Why? He's been gone for almost four years. Why am I thinking about him? Over a silly look!'

Kaylie didn't like to dwell on the past. There seemed to be so much negativity there that pulled down everything that she had worked for in Terra Nova. She finally made it home, washed up and went to bed.

The next morning as planned, Kaylie walked to the Shannon's home. They all looked much more refreshed than they had the day before. Walking through the center-most part of Terra Nova, the family began seeing not only their new neighbors, but all the wonderful things contained within the boundaries of the colony. The market place was confined to a small area, but baskets of all shapes and sizes held objects of all sorts. People mingled happily in the gardens, and others worked around the perimeter.

Kaylie took Dr. Shannon to the hospital. It was a short but long building with bright white walls. Dr. Shannon even caught herself wondering if they used bleach to keep it so white. She would begin her new profession today, and she was beyond excited. She had been so thankful every minute after Jim walked back to their new home. They were all in Terra Nova, together! This was more wonderful than even something in a dream.

Mr. Shannon was shown to the gardeners' fortress. Commander Taylor knew he was a cop back in 2149, well before his incident with the assault he had been. But he needed to know Shannon before he could allow him a gun, a badge or anything that would give him power in the colony. Jim understood this, but was appalled that he was put in a leafy green situation.

Last, the three kids were taken to survival training. Moans and groans came from all of them as they complained that they were more than prepared to survive in Terra Nova.

"Do Maddie and I really have to do this? It seems so childish!"

"Yes. I'm sorry Josh, but everyone has to take the training – it's mandatory. And it's not childish, if you ever have a problem when you're out there alone, you want to know exactly what you're doing. Take it from me." Kaylie pulled up her sleeves and revealed a few nasty scars. "And I was trained…" Josh put his head down, agreeing that she was right, but didn't like it at all.

"I'll be around the colony today attending to some business, there's nothing left on the agenda, so if you need me, just ask around."

She left them to the group of children that was large enough to populate Terra Nova themselves. She always liked the newbies because they always looked happy; happy to be alive, to be together, to have another go at making this life right.

Kaylie decided, as she was walking down the road, that she was going to go visit the Commander. It was a short distance from where she had left the kids, but Kaylie seemed to be making all of her walks a dragged out thing these days. She climbed to the top of the Commander's post while she was in her little "la la land." Step after step, after step, after step. She was greeted at the top by the Commander as he held onto her shoulders before she could unknowingly trample over him.

The command post was the highest point in Terra Nova. The Commander lived there while he simultaneously watched over the colony…and beyond it.

The man had a small layer of white hair on the top of his head, and a full beard. He stood tall and had a GI Joe look about him. But there was no doubt that Taylor was a soft puppy at heart. He loved his people, and his world; but more importantly, he wanted to protect it. There was one thing he loved more than his Terra Nova, and that was his goddaughter.

"Are you alright, Kaylie? You seem distracted lately." He scrunched his face at her in concern, tilting his head as he tried to make eye contact with her.

"Yes, I just have a lot of things going through my head..."

"Like what, kiddo?"

"Like Lucas. Why did he leave?"

"I don't know Kaylie. I really wish I had the answer to that myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/3

Six months later…

The new pilgrims have settled into their new home, and things are as normal as they could be in Terra Nova. Jim had become Taylor's right hand man, Elizabeth was still a successful and mind-blowing doctor, Maddie had fallen for a young army man that had sworn his love to her, Josh had a new intern/job with Tom Boylan at his tavern, and Zoe had a prior existing, but complete obsession with baby dinosaurs thanks to a class in her school.

Commander Taylor felt like he was on vacation since everything was at peace for once. The only one that seemed to not be up to date with the times was Kaylie. She just seemed to be more distant and absent minded each day. Taylor had tried to talk with her, but it only seemed to deepen whatever rut she was in.

One day during this relaxing and peaceful time in Terra Nova, there was the first wedding. For the first time in a long time, Kaylie actually seemed focused on something. She stood on stage and took the microphone, "Today is a wonderful day. It is the day of the first celebrated marriage in Terra Nova. Since today marks a new era, and a new generation beginning in our amazing home, I'd like to dedicate, and use this song as the new wedding march." Applause thundered as everyone felt happy today.

The wedding was held outside on a glorious February day. There was snow in Terra Nova, but the air still smelled of the fresh spring. Lilies, roses and wild flowers had sprung up around the colony for the arriving season. Just a little ways outside of the walls was where the wedding would be held. It was a beautiful field, with savannah colored grass engulfing and enhancing the wonders of the awesome world they all lived in.

Seats were placed all around and poles decorated with flowers, lights and banners were just outside the seat perimeter. The groom and Commander Taylor - licensed minister - sat at the top of a small hill, which the bride would have to hike up.

Step by step, ladies in sapphire blue dresses accompanied by men dressed in black, walked down the aisles and drifted to the two sides at the end. Kaylie began to sing, and heads turned as the beautiful bride began to emerge from the gates. She wore a full long sleeved dress of only white, with a veil floating over her face. Lace laid across her chest and wrists, and the train was carried by six children. A worried face flickered, but as her eyes moved to the love of her life, she became confident once again that this was all she'd ever need.

Vows of love and commitment are exchanged, and the after-party commences. As night fell, the wedding party made its way back into Terra Nova. A chill swept over the colony, as they made their way into the great hall. Congratulations hung just under the ceiling, while pink and white satin ribbons and bows decorated about every inch of every table pole, and wall. A bouquet fresh from the fields were picked and set on each table as a center piece - each one held a white and red rose, symbolizing innocence and passion, purple violets for loyalty, and a daffodil for the bright future that they would be sharing together. The wonderful night ended with smiles, people dancing, and most importantly love.

Kaylie went home that night and lay in her bed for hours before she could sleep. She stared at the dark wall which held the photo of her once family. Now what was she? An orphan… Pondering these depressing thoughts, she cried, and cried. She cried so much, she finally put herself to sleep. Once she successfully made it to Rem, a hand slapped over her mouth and Lucas' face appeared in the dark. She tried to scream for help as he pushed her down in the bed further until suddenly she woke up.

Sweat dripped down her pale, frightened face, and soreness was aching in her throat. Did that really happen? She asked herself. 'Cause it sure feels like it did.

The nightmares continued for days, and weeks which led into months. Kaylie even went to Dr. Shannon about the night terrors or some sleeping disorders that she may have begun due to stress, or really anything. All she wanted was an answer, but she checked out clear. Kaylie decided to avoid such nightmares; she would keep herself awake and safe from the horrors that lurked behind her eyes.

She'd go to the bar every night and help out Boylan and Josh. It seemed like a rundown place, but Boylan just wanted a profit; he didn't care about fixing up the leak in the roof the size of King Kong, or fixing the running water, so a customer could lose his drink, if you know what I mean. The place had a real tavern sort of feel to it. It was made of granite stones placed meticulously together. It had several small tables of two and a few larger tables near the back. There was a small stage in the right corner in the back directly across from the taps. Boylan had quite an establishment.

"Boylan," Kaylie stretched out her arm, "Another!"

A man with thick whitish grey hair walked down to her seat. He sat down and began speaking with her. "Never in my years in Terra Nova have I seen a woman your size drink so much, love. And never have I seen you drink more than one or two!" He was astonished by the sudden increase of alcoholic consumption that she had begun drinking night after night.

"Oh come on," she grabbed the drink and hauled half of it down, "I did so, just yesterday!" He shook his head mildly and humphed.

"Kaylie, I've known you a long time, and you've never drank this much! I'm worried about ya darling." He scrunched his eyebrows and looked at her. When she didn't bother making eye contact, he grabbed her shoulder, turning her body towards him. "Is there something going on? I could see maybe if you were seein' someone that you'd have a crazy night, but…"

"Oh, don't worry about me Boylan! I'm fine, I really like puking is all; I'm on a new diet!" She tried joking with a sloppy smile that didn't quite make it to her eyes

"Well if you do have something on your mind, we might as well talk it over. You're here practically every night!"

He was right, it had been almost two and a half months since the nightmares started, and almost every one of those nights she spent here. She looked down. 'I'm pathetic,' she thought… 'No, this is worse than pathetic, this is shameful."

"Josh, when do you get off," she still had her head down. Beginning to sniffle, "I want to go home." Boylan looked at her sad slumped body, and then looked to Josh. 'Go,' his mouthed to the boy.

"Come on," Josh said as he lifted her chin, smiled and linked arms with her. Some of the sadness in her eyes went away.

"I'm sorry I'm such a run-down alcoholic these days."

He busted a gut at the thought, "An alcoholic? Kaylie, you are a hoot!"

"What?" She asked angrily.

"You're too pretty to ever be considered an alcoholic. Besides, you probably have a lot on your mind. I know when Dad is crackin' down on me to get stuff done, and Mom's at the hospital late, and I'm left in charge or I have to work, or both that I definitely want to drink away my sorrows. And your life is MUCH busier than mine! I don't know how you ever do it." Kaylie liked the way he thought.

"Oh," She said happily, and rationalized it all in her head, what he had just said, somewhere in the drunken haze; it made sense. He was right; she was always running around the colony doing something, somewhere, for someone! Maybe she just needed a vacation! "Thanks Josh!" She hugged him tight around his waist, the tallest point of him that she could reach. Surprised at the gesture, he shyly hugged her back.

"You know, I'm just two doors down. If you need me, don't hesitate to knock." He winked. That was the very same speech she had given his family a little less than a year before. "I'm always here for you Kaylie, always." They both smiled and both walked away in their separate directions.

Kaylie lay in her bed that night, just thinking. 'I'll see how tonight goes. Maybe with this new epiphany that Josh gave me, my subconscious won't know what to do other than shut itself up. If I still have that nightmare, I'll go on vacation starting tomorrow after a nice long night of drinking. Boylan was right though, she had never drunk this much her entire life! And boy did it ever make her exhausted!' She smiled to herself thinking about those days when her god brother, Lucas, and she used to make their own drinks. Even though he hated it, she could never drink as much as him. If only he could see her now.

Another night passed with another nightmare, another day passed of chaos for her. Kaylie went to visit the commander that afternoon. "Sir, do you have time to talk?"

He looked at her with surprise, "Time? When do I not have time for you?"

"Well, uh..." She shyly twiddled her thumbs, and nervously tried to spit out her request.

"What's wrong?" He immediately stood up and stared at her with concern.

"Well you see, uh, I've been, uh…" She swallowed her nervousness, there were other people here to make sure the job was done, and done correctly. She did not hold all the responsibility, he did. She laughed to herself. "I need a vacation." She exhaled deeply.

"Is that it?" He chuckled. "You had me worried there! Of course you can. I think it would be good for you." He grabbed her shoulder and hugged her tightly. "You've seemed tired and stressed lately. Take a week, and remind yourself, you're only one person. You need to give yourself a little rest." He let go and walked to a puzzle that was sitting out. Kaylie couldn't remember the last time she put a puzzle together. It had to have been when her father was still alive. She couldn't believe how much she missed him. The two sat down, and began putting the puzzle together. It took them only an hour to put the 3D Galaxy puzzle together. Kaylie looked for the last piece, but could not find it. She opened the box up, and found a note. When she did the Commander stood and walked out of the room.

Unfolding it she took a deep breath and began reading;

My dearest Kaylie,

You cannot imagine how much pain I'm feeling knowing I will not be seeing you grow up any longer. You are growing more and more beautiful each day, and with each day I see more and more of your mother inside of you. I know I don't have much time left and that's why this is necessary. I will only be able to tell you so much before I leave, but I wish I could tell you the wonders of the world. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I'm so proud of the woman that you're becoming, and I know one day, through that thick skull of yours, you'll be proud too. The day you realize that, will be the day you get this puzzle. You're probably 90 years old! I'm just kidding. Use this knowledge and always know you are a strong independent woman. You are only human, but you are worth so much more. You may be all grown by now. Just remember much longer than forever, I will always love my baby girl.

Adieu,

Daddy

The commander was back at her side after she had finished her father's last note to her, comforting her as she cried. Her dad had been a genius when it came to war, but she never thought he would be brilliant enough to put together something like this. God, her heart hurt so badly! She bit her lip and tried to keep back the tears. He cooed to her as she settled down.

"Thank you," she sniffled, "I've really been thinking about him lately."

"I know you have, I have been too." They both grinned at each other as they remembered all the good times they had had. "Let's have dinner in a couple days, while you're on vacation, alright?"

"It's a date!"

Kaylie continued her day making the rounds to the places she worked all week, telling them she'd be taking some personal days. Just about every one of them encouraged her, "Of course! Please take a vacation, you deserve it!" After a long day of explanations, Kaylie told herself, 'Last day at the bar. No more drinking.'

She moved from table to table all night talking to Boylan and Josh, and yelling to them as she sat with others. She was just a social butterfly tonight, more like she had been for the first time in months.

Later on just before deciding to have Josh take her home, she sat at an empty table in the back, almost falling asleep from the busy day of tying up loose ends in the colony having exhausted her. With both elbows on the table and her eyes staring down at the wooden table she thought to herself just how desperately it needed a coat of something! It was rotting, and it looked terrible. Boylan was crossing the line of authentic to trashy, quickly.

Before she could notice him advancing on her table; the stranger that had entered the bar moments before with purpose, he sat down across from her and began speaking. He had a dark hoodie on and dark jeans that were kind of dirty, and a bright red tee-shirt, she thought to herself, that he must have been new. Moving her mind away from his attire, she looked up at his face, looking for some sort of recognition but found none. She was confused when he looked slightly more familiar than she intended from a stranger – like a forgotten dream– but she couldn't recall a name. She had thought she knew everyone from Terra Nova, but she must have missed this stranger on the last pilgrimage. She shook the thoughts from her head and put out her hand for a cordial shake.

"How's the beer? I haven't been to this place in ages," He asked. "The last time I was, I found a beetle at the bottom of my glass."

"I go for the Johnny Vegas; I'm not one for beer." She said sloppily, her eyes heavy lidded as she peered across at him. Where did she know that voice from! He had to have been from one of her jobs. From somewhere!

The mysterious man pulled off the hood from his face and continued calmly, "Oh you look like a lady that could handle a little bit of beer."

The shock of who's face she saw staring back at her was intense. She recognized who was sitting before her now, and it made her speechless. "Lucas?" He looked a little rougher and older even, but it was definitely the god brother she had always known and loved; the one that had left all those years ago. His hair was tussled and hung over his eyes. She couldn't help but stare at him; she never thought she'd see him again. She said it again, louder as it all settled in, "Lucas!"

"Shhhh," he looked around quickly for anyone noticing the loud greeting the drunk girl was giving him. "Yes, it's me. How are you dear sister?"

"How have you been? Oh my goodness, are you alright? It's been like," She thought slowly trying to remember the last time she had actually seen his face, "...four years. How did you find your way back?"

"Kaylie." He sighed, shushing her with a wave of his hand. "I was never really lost, I just left. Didn't dear ol' dad tell you that part of the story?"

"What do you mean?" She was so confused, "Then why did you leave?"

"I have plans for this place. I've been working on something – something big. But I have been around keeping an eye on you the past few years; I even stopped by for the wedding yesterday, and wanted to stop by again and tell you how much I miss you. Then of course to tell you how gorgeous you have become."

Lucas smiled looking at his half-drunken god sister, he had definitely not picked the right time to see her. Maybe an hour or two sooner he would have missed this louder and drunk version of her. None the less, Lucas found Kaylie to be the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on. His eyes moved up and down appraising her like a fine jewel, and he thought to himself; how anyone could not be so attracted to that beautiful thick, brown, wavy hair, and those unsettling hazel eyes. She wasn't very tall, just over 5'0" but that didn't matter to him at all. He had never met a person - especially a woman - as smart as him not even close, but she surpassed everyone. She had everything, and he yearned for her every minute he'd been gone. Every fifty seconds of work, to ten seconds of pure desire to be with her again.

"I don't understand. I just… Wait; what kind of plans?"

"Come with me, my love, and I'll tell you."

"Lucas, you're telling me you've been betraying our family, our home, and our friends, and you want me to be a part of that. You can't just expect me to go with you! To give up everything…" She sighed shaking her head, "Just get away from me!"

He grabbed her hands forcefully, a look of determination settling onto his face, "Kaylie, I have always loved you and I always will. But I had work to do that couldn't be done here. I knew when I came back that I'd have a second chance. I have plans for us too, ya know."

"Forget it Lucas! And someone here is going to recognize you, and then what? Just go back to wherever it was you've been if you're going to continue being a traitior."

"I've checked this place a million times. All these people came after I 'went missing'. I can stay as long as I want. Plus, you can't really do much about it right now," He waved his hand back and forth as he blew the alcoholic smell as far as he could from him. Lucas wasn't a heavy drinker; he didn't like how incapaicitated and out of control he felt while under the influence.

He thought to himself that he'd have to work a little harder to up his alcohol intake to keep up with his woman. He looked up and smiled at his thoughts. He remembered when they were younger and made their own awful tasting moonshine. She could never even down a whole cup, and since he didn't enjoy either the taste or the effects, he had never bothered drinking more than two.

Kaylie didn't like this situation at all, she was basically trapped with him. Sure she could run, but he would and could find her. He knew everything. He had said it himself: he had been keeping tabs on her all along. If she tried to get help from anyone, she'd be putting her own friends in danger; there was no doubt that he had some kind of gun or other weapon on him. He wasn't how he had used to be, and he was by far no dummy.

Kaylie felt like she would have noticed him around the colony if he had really been there like he had said. Or had he been watching her all this time from afar? Her brain filled with jumbled nonsense, she just didn't understand.

"Kaylie, I have to go now. But there's no doubt that I'll be coming back soon for you. Give it time - I'm sure with a little persuasion on my end that you'll be back at me side where you belong. Goodbye dear sister."

She looked away for just a second, and opened her mouth to argue further, but when she looked back there was nothing but an empty seat. He was gone in less than a few seconds. She knew that she was drunk and everything was getting blurry, but who could vanish that quickly? She was completely flabbergasted as to what had just happed; finally deciding that she must have passed out and that he had been nothing but another hallucination.

She decided to walk herself home; she knew she'd wake up in her bed either way. 'At least it wasn't like all the other nightmares. We just had an unnerving conversation,' she thought to herself. She shut her eyes tightly and couldn't wait for morning to come and the moment her vacation would finally begin. It seemed like she had needed it more than she had originally thought after that little episode. She _reall_y needed to stop drinking.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I really owe all of my improvement to my wonderful Beta :) THanks so much chickie ( From Infinity to Beyond )

Please leave me reviews! Let me know what you think, I would love to see how everyone likes it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kaylie slept in late; she figured that the dream must have been a product of _way_ too much drinking; she must have gone a little overboard. She bummed around the house that morning and enjoyed just relaxing, she couldn't remember the last time she could just sleep in since she had gotten to the colony.

It was harder than she thought it would be to get Lucas' image out of her head, and the scary words that her imagination had left her with. She knew it was just a dream but she couldn't help but think that Lucas was alive out there somewhere, and that the way she had seen him was who he had evolved into while he had been lost out there. She couldn't bear to hear herself even think that though. Lucas had always been a gentleman, and as threatening as a ladybug; he got that from his mother.

* * *

><p>Lucas' mother had been a sweet woman who thought the world of her only son. She taught him the wonders of the dying world and how to act, but the day she died, he turned cold and distant; even to they had first come to Terra Nova, Kaylie saw a new hope in his eyes, as he had grabbed her hand pulled her through the portal. She was young and in love with the sweetest guy she had ever known. Lucas was turning eighteen the year they had arrived and with each day bringing him closer to being an adult, the busier and more absorbed he seemed to be in his own personal interests. Kaylie found it hurtful that he'd rather be doing something with his mathematics rather than her, but she understood that he had gone through a lot in the past few years. She understood boys are sissies when it comes to grief; they deal with it much differently. She especially understood how he felt espcially because of the relationship he had with his mom.<p>

A celebration had occurred as the Sixth pilgrimage entered Terra Nova, and as both of them turned another year older. April Sixth was the day they were both born - a year apart exactly. They were two special kids with the smarts and skills to be independent and successful in their new lives here. Lucas had decided that's exactly what he wanted to do.

A week after he turned eighteen, the majority of the Sixth pilgrimage and Lucas went missing in the middle of the night. Kaylie was devastated, but Commander Taylor knew there was something wrong about this situation and he kept these suspicions to himself.

All she could think about for months on end after that night in April was that the Sixers had killed Lucas. She believed that she would never truly love another again. While sitting in her own kitchen, she wondered if that were still true. She never let anyone get close to her like she had let Lucas, and she never saw in anyone else what she had once seen in him either.

She frowned, peeling the excellently sealed food from its packaging. The only person she thought she may have some sort of relationship with was Josh. He was much like Lucas, but more childish than he had ever been. That was against the boundaries she had set for herself though. Her best friend – Skye – had her eyes on Josh, and she would never dare stand between something that could bloom between him and her very best friend in the whole world.

Skye came to Terra Nova with both of her parents on the fifth pilgrimage. She and Skye would hang out and explore while Lucas was doing his own experiments, but it wasn't until Lucas disappeared that they became good friends. Both of Skye's parents caught Sincyllic Fever after they had first arrived. Her father had died quickly in the night, but her mother was the unfortunate one and had suffered a very long time.

When Lucas and the Sixers disappeared, Skye and Kaylie raided the remaining items left inside their homes. One day they were looking inside one, when suddenly they heard the door open swiftly and slam. Panicking, they hid behind a corner while searching for the intruder as quietly as they could. It was Mira! The dark faced woman, tall and slim was bent at the waist, digging through a closet in the room next to the one they had just been in. The Sixer leader herself was back in Terra Nova! She pulled out a vile and looked around, feeling eyes that didn't belong. Standing she was greeted with the two wide pair of the young girls'.

"Don't move," she said while lifting her gun swiftly in the air and pointing it between them.

"We just want to know what you're doing, and what that is!" Kaylie said quite confidently. She had thought to herself how much she wanted to know if Lucas was still alive, but she was too terrified of that answer to even ask.

"You won't squeal on me?" She questioned while cocking the gun backwards with an annoyed look. The girls nodded anxiously. They were too young to be caught up in this, but too curious for their own good. "This is the cure to Sincyllic Fever. It only lasts twenty four hours but we have ways to duplicate it back at the Sixer camp."

Kaylie could see Skye's eyes widen with hope. Her mother had been suffering from Sincyllic Fever for a few months, and she wasn't going to make it much longer. She reached out her hand and tried to speak, but no words escaped her lips.

"Can you make some for us? Her mom is very sick."

"I can't risk coming back here all the time with treatments," Mira explained as she walked towards the door.

"Take her with you then!" Skye blurted. "I love her, and I don't want her to die. If you could save her, even if it meant not seeing her, I'd be alright with that."

Mira turned and looked at the girls. Her lips puckered as she looked upwards. Only God knew what she was concocting in that devilish head of hers.

"Then I have a job for you," She pointed at Skye. "You will send news to us weekly with what the Commander's plans for the colony and troops are. If you do this, I will assure you're mother stays safe and alive."

Skye looked at Kaylie with a blank face. She didn't want to betray Terra Nova, but how could she pass up the opportunity to save her mother's life; the woman who gave her life, who raised her.

Kaylie knew the thoughts running through Skye's head better than she knew her own and answered for her, "It's a deal." She knew she wouldn't hesitate to take this offer had her father still been alive. Kaylie knew Skye would regret it every moment if her mother died and she didn't take Mira up on her offer.

"I'll have her picked up tonight then," Mira agreed, turned around and left almost without a trace.

The Sixers came that night to pick up Skye's mother. As she left, the two had cried, and Kaylie had to hold her back to keep her from leaving too. The girls did their best to cover up the disappearance of Skye's mother. The played it off as a death and after that Taylor somewhat took Skye in as a daughter like he had Kaylie.

Mira kept up with her side of the bargain too, and she even sent clips of Skye's mother, when she was strong enough to talk. Kaylie knew this was hard on her, so she made a sister bond with Skye. They would always be there for one another; always help one another.

To this day Skye and Kaylie had been scavenging up intelligence that they could afford to give up without betraying their home. And it wasn't that hard either. Mira was definitely lucky to have run into the two girls closest to Terra Nova's leader. Kaylie felt guilty about going against the colony, but she and Skye never gave away any information they thought would hurt anyone or jeopardize a mission.

* * *

><p>She began to stress. NO! She told herself. I can't be doing that this week, this is my vacation time. Instead of thinking about this nasty crap we got ourselves into as silly kids, I'm just going to go see her this week and catch up. Kaylie tried to remember the last time she and Skye had talked more than a simple "Hi," or a "Miss you," or a "Let's do something soon!" in passing. It had been busy since they both were working now. Kaylie just missed her best friend.<p>

By this time, Kaylie was dressed and it was well into the afternoon. She smiled as she left her home, and walked toward the hospital. Skye had gotten an internship there a while back, and soon she would be full time. Kaylie wanted to ask her for ANY time that would be good for Skye this week for their girl's night.

Kaylie had made the most perfect timing. As she was walking in, Skye was on her way to go grab some lunch. "Hey!"

"I didn't think I'd be able to talk to you 'till later! I'm so glad you're going on lunch. Mind if I join you?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't!" The girls laughed as they sat and ate together. "I heard you've been having quite the dreams lately, sis."

"They've been terrible. The same thing night, after night, after night, after…"

"I get it!" Skye laughed lightly, "Ugh. Well is there something wrong with you? I've always wondered!"

"Hey!" Kaylie laughed too. She forgot how much fun her and Skye could have. If only they weren't so busy now, Kaylie probably wouldn't have even needed a vacation. She just needed her best friend. "No wonder I haven't been around! I forgot how mean you are to me!"

"So Josh was telling me about your dreams and how you've been at the bar every night for a few months." Her playful tone vanished as concern appeared. Kaylie knew this worry - it wasn't for her well-being, no, it was for her own potential with Josh that Skye felt was being jeopardized.

"Oh stop it, Skye! You know he's got a thing for you!" Skye sighed as she was reassured by her friend. Kaylie thought to herself about the conversations she had with Josh about his old girlfriend – Kara - that was still back in 2149 and how he would immediately stop and start talking about Skye instead. He was one boy with a big dilemma, that was for sure.

"I got to get back to work…" She blinked quickly and a few tears left her eyes. "I miss you so much." She grabbed Kaylie aggressively and squeezed her until she was gasping for breath.

"Don't worry; we'll stop neglecting one another starting today. At least one night and day of mandatory catch up!" They both smiled; they knew life would never be as it once was, but they could always be sure about one thing; and that was each other.

As Kaylie began to walk out the door, she heard a voice calling her name. "Kaylie!" She turned around to see Elizabeth Shannon. Kaylie smiled as she approached the doctor.

"Well hello Dr. Shannon. How are you?"

"I'm lovely, and you?" She was gasping for breath. She must have seen her across the building and ran to catch up with her.

"I'm doing well, are you sure you're alright?"

"Well… I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Dr. Shannon, it would be my pleasure to watch Zoe today." Elizabeth was astonished that Kaylie knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Oh thank you! It's just that Jim is on a stake out, and I've got so much work here, and Maddie is with Mark, and Josh is always working with Boylan! Poor Zoe is almost always left unsupervised."

"I'll pick her up after school. You know I love having you're cute little energy ball over! You can seriously always ask me. Ninety nine percent of the time, I would love to!"

"Thank you Kaylie; you really are a life saver!"

"It's really not a problem. I'll see you tonight!"

Kaylie walked from the hospital to the school, where the kids were just being let out. Zoe ran over to Kaylie with wide arms. She picked up the small girl and swung her around.

"And how are you Miss Zoe? What did you do today in school?"

"I'm great!" She was beyond excited. Kaylie was like the grandma she never had that spoiled her rotten. Her family was always busy doing something or another and she was never allowed to go anywhere on her own, so Kaylie always took her to all of fun places around Terra Nova and fed her to the point where she hit food comatose and went right to sleep when she was asked. "Today the teacher brought in another baby dinosaur! I got to feed it a leaf and it licked my finger! I want a baby dinosaur!"

Kaylie loved to be around Zoe because the world was completely at ease. When you're so little there is a small amount of things that really worry you. It was a carefree world according to Zoe.

Zoe would make Kaylie projects from school and post them to her door too. She remembers how concerned she was when Zoe first started this. She felt so guilty that her mom wasn't getting these amazing gifts; she took them all over before Zoe had explained that she always made two of everything!

Kaylie and Zoe were still walking around town when Kaylie realized Zoe's moving backpack. "Oh lordy!" Kaylie bent down to talk to Zoe. "You know the rules about the baby, Zoe." Her face gleaming suddenly looked sad.

Kaylie could remember perfectly the last time Zoe was around a baby dinosaur. They had found several hatched eggs in a condensed area just beyond the gates. One had still yet to hatch, and no one could understand why the mother would have just left it. Looking within the egg, they found the baby had fused back legs and had no chance of survival; the mother must have sensed this and left. Dr. Shannon and Malcolm worked on the baby figuring out how to separate the legs and make it well again. Once he was born, Zoe played with him all the time and she even took him the day before we were going to release him. She didn't want to let him go - at all.

"I know but…"

"There are no buts, Zoe. There will be more babies for you to play with. Just think about how much his momma misses him. You wouldn't want him to grow up without his momma would you?"

"No, I guess not.''

"I have an idea," Kaylie attempted to lift Zoe's mood. "Let's go to the Herb Field."

This was Zoe's favorite place in the whole world. Kaylie knew it would lift her spirits. The Herb Field was filled with glorious differentiated shrubs that the Herbivores of Terra Nova would all gather to graze within. All the babies would run around and would even walk up to them as they sat.

Kaylie and Zoe took back the baby and made their way to the field. Kaylie sat against a tall tree with apples ripening near the top. She watched Zoe as she played with almost a dozen baby dinosaurs all around her. She couldn't help but thinking of her last nightmare. 'I swear someone was standing right there last time we were here,' she thought to herself that it looked just like Lucas did before he put down his hood. She looked past Zoe. There it was again! She blinked furiously and it was gone. She really had to go to the doctor again. She was going crazy!

She tried to forget what she thought she saw for the second time, and even harder to forget who she thought it was. It was getting late, and someone from the Shannon household was probably home by now. She and Zoe headed back into Terra Nova.

Reaching the door, Josh greeted her. "Bye Kaylie! See you soon!" Zoe yelled as she ran into her father screaming playfully. Josh stepped out and asked her to walk with him silently. This was probably another one of those talks they often had with one another.

Josh had many times told Kaylie of Kara. "I love Kara, but I never realized until after I promised her I'd get her here. It was just a friend love. I feel so guilty I could kill myself." Kaylie touched his arm without taking her eyes off the path in front of her; he already knew that meant that was enough of the graphic language.

"I'm falling for Skye, and I just don't know what to do…" Kaylie had helped Josh get that job with Boylan so he could manage to figure that out for himself. Skye had told him before that Boylan had an insignificant connection to the Sixers, but what was important about that was that they had a way to manage new comers to Terra Nova. If he really wanted to fulfill his promise to Kara, that was his best bet. He had managed that himself and she knew nothing of it, but she thought that he needed to cool his jets. He shouldn't have to feel so guilty about something like that. 2149 was a different place to us all. It was cold and dirty and full of chaos. So what if he called this girl his girlfriend? They both needed the companionship. Everyone did, or the statistics showed how much more likely it is they wouldn't be making it through if they didn't. He whispered now as they stood in front of her hut, "I know Mira said she'd be on the next pilgrimage, but what do I do when she gets here?"

As a reflex, Kaylie always had something to spit out at people, "Kara will be glad to be here in Terra Nova. She sounds like an understanding girl. It's been a long time; she may even have new interests." This almost reassured the gloomy boy. Beyond his lanky body she saw a shadow that looked as if it didn't belong. She squinted at it, and saw a person sitting on the porch of her own home. She looked at Josh, in panic, and back to the porch where nothing suddenly was. Josh felt better and confident about what Kaylie had told him and they parted.

* * *

><p>Kaylie tried her hardest to forget about the mysterious figure that always seemed to lurk in the shadows. Each walk she had with Josh in the evenings, it sat in a different place waiting for her to look, and then it would vanish when she looked away for just a second. But those weren't the only times she saw it. Just like before, she saw it during her walks with Zoe, in or out of the colony it was always there like a looming omen. Sometimes she'd even see it when she was with Skye; she'd notice something in the living room window that looked like someone peering in.<p>

She couldn't help but think she was just being silly. Maybe the colony was just reflecting some creepy people shaped shadows everywhere she was… Maybe she was just becoming a little more paranoid because of the recent attacks by the Sixers. It was nothing; it had to be nothing. Kaylie swallowed her fear, got ready for bed, and had the first peaceful night of sleep in months.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with me through the story :) it means a lot! And please, I love all the input I can get, so please review my work!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Things were going well with Kaylie and the colony. The vacation she had taken almost a month ago made all the difference in the world to her sleep schedule, and life. She wasn't always exhausted; she had more time to spend with Skye, the Shannon's, and her wonderful godfather. Kaylie was happy; it had been a long time since she had even had that thought cross her mind.

An afternoon had passed rather quickly. It was filled with a screaming five year old that she simply adored, a best friend celebrating her birthday, and working with Malcolm, the Biology specialist, on a special plant they just discovered. She lugged herself home, and then washed up and snuggled happily into her bed. She closed her eyes and almost immediately her nightmare began. It had been a few months since these rotten nightmares had happened; she asked herself why it had to start again!

Like clockwork- The hand covered her mouth and Lucas' face barely showed in the dark. Her eyes looked annoyed as she waited to wake up in sweats. Then she realized…

"I told you I'd be back sweet girl. How was your day?"

"Holy shoot! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well you haven't been at the bar lately so I decided it would be a perfect to talk about things. Well likely that we could have a feasible conversation. And best of all, we're alone, so we don't have to worry about disclosing personal information to people we don't care about," he explained happily, winking demonically. "If you make any unnecessary noises, I'll shoot that nice lady that lives next door."

Kaylie rolled her eyes and lay still and quiet in her now creep-filled bed. She had thought everything was fake this whole time. She thought that he was really gone, that she had just missed him; she thought her mind had created something she'd never want to know so she would stop missing this very real monster.

He combed her hair with his fingers, and softly touched her face. Taking deep breathes; he tried to memorize her scent. Oh, how she would have loved this moment four years ago, when all she wanted was the love of this man. But instead, now she was frightened; more than she ever thought possible.

"Ok. Alright now! I've agreed to be quiet, and to talk with you, stop molesting me now!"

He laughed loudly and lifted her chin with his pointer finger. "You are so perfect."

"Stop drooling." She hissed getting out of bed. Distracting her desperate need to scream and fight her way out of the situation she had unwillingly found herself in, she decided to straighten up the cluttered room. "Well…" she sighed throwing some of the dirty clothes across the bed to the hamper, missing a few times, and even hitting Lucas. Enjoying some satisfying target practice, she forgot to keep talking and figuring out exactly what he was doing. She looked for something else to chuck.

A smile met her lips as she found happiness in this distressing activity. Finding her childhood stuffed animal on the shelf, she turned around to give it a hard throw as he grabbed her wrists furiously. Their eyes met as she looked into the fire pits looking back at her. "I'm not here to play with you, Kaylie. We used to be children, but now we're adults." He winked as he dropped her hands and walked around the bed.

That wink—it made her body quiver. He wasn't who she remembered him to be. He turned into something much more disturbing out in that jungle. Sweet, Lucas was most definitely gone. This man—this thing- he was a monster. "I'm here strictly on business… well besides the pleasure of seeing your lovely face."

"You're sick." Kaylie spat furiously. She didn't necessarily mind being flattered, but this was beyond a corny pick-up line; this was mindless flirtation. Kaylie thought to herself that Lucas _must_ be crazy to think we're still together.

"I am on the verge of being able to give you whatever you desire! You and I were in love, and we never stopped. Come with me now, and we can do things people could only dream." She continued thinking… 'Yep, crazy.'

"What are you planning exactly, Lucas? You're so smart, but what can _you _do? You're just one person."

"I would gladly tell you the second we leave this place." He looked to the window almost as if someone had been sitting there watching.

"No," she said crossly, shaking her head. "Just leave, Lucas, and don't come back." He looked back at her with a flustered look on his face, as if he simply could not understand her answer.

"If you're not going to come with me now, maybe I can think of some way to persuade you." He looked at her calmly, smiling. Vigorously his expression changed; he looked crazed as he took Kaylie's knee and snapped it to the side before she even realized what was happening. Quickly he snatched the blanket up from the bed and shoved part of it in her mouth to quiet the screams of pain, and protect her tongue. Her eyes watered as she ducked down. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to leave with a dispassionate smirk. "Remember what may happen if you don't choose correctly next time."

Kaylie looked up in absolute terror. The pain filled and consumed her entire body as she tried to decide what to be most focused on—getting help, chasing him, or figuring him out. Kaylie tried to get up and breath through the pain, but as soon as she tried to stand, her legs gave out; she fell downward in slow motion downward into the dresser as she hit her head. The keepsakes kept on the dresser, toppled over, crashing loudly. Lucas heard the ear-piercing noise; he paused for just a moment and looked over his shoulder with a concerned look, and continued swiftly out the door. Kaylie felt light headed as her head pounded harder and more excruciating than she had ever felt before. She felt the agony growing more and more as each minute passed by her. She knew she had to get someone, and quick. She had to tell the commander about this, but first she needed to get out of the house.

She painfully dragged herself down the street with her arms and good leg; it seemed like hours before Josh found her on his way home. She was half awake clawing at the dirt in front of her.

"Kaylie?" He asked carefully bending down. She moaned painfully in response. Glancing around quickly, he pick her up carefully as to not hurt her any further and sprinted as fast as he could to his house. He set her gently down on the couch, and went to wake up his parents.

"Mom! Mom, I found Kaylie in the street, she's hurt!"

Jim cleared off the table and they set the hurt girl on top, as Elizabeth pulled out her emergency aid.

"Her knee cap has been shattered, and there's a broken bone in there too. My equipment is fuzzy; it'll be hard to see what we can do until we get to the hospital. We need to go NOW!" As Jim Shannon now held her in his arms, Elizabeth checked out her head. "Josh she has a concussion. I need you to keep talking to her and keep her awake. Let's go!"

The trio traveled quickly across the colony until they reached the hospital. By then Kaylie could barely make out the faces helping her. Jim Shannon quickly alerted Taylor as Elizabeth straightened the break. Josh kept talking with Kaylie as Dr. Shannon stepped out to talk with Commander Taylor.

"Someone took her knee and did this. This was absolutely no accident. And I've seen a broken bone before, but hardly ever is it broken even. Someone did this purposely." Dr. Shannon explained to the commander. They stood outside the glass door of a private room looking in at the still girl. Kaylie laid still and her arms folded neatly across her chest. She spoke quietly to Josh as he insisted she needed to stay awake.

"Who was there? Who would even want to hurt her?"

"I don't think it was one of our colonists, but when she's feeling a little better we can ask."

Taylor looked down and sighed. This whole guardianship was harder than he ever knew-he loved Kaylie so much. Seeing her like that gave him the heart a painful squeeze.

Suddenly Kaylie began to shake on the bed, her entire body seizing, her eyes began to roll back into her head and back to normal.

"Mom, what's wrong with her!" Josh called to his mother, as the doctor rushed back into the room, her husband and the commander hot on her trail.

"She's trying to fight the pain, but it's just so terrible her body is trying to go into shock." She said shaking her head, wishing she could do more.

"Can't you give her something?" The commander begged.

"Everything I could give her would make her sleepy, and she needs to stay awake because of the concussion." She looked into Taylor's sad eyes. "All you can do is remind her you're here, and you're going to take care of her; make sure she's going to be alright."

He nodded as the 3 heroes left him to be alone with the wounded girl her held so close to his heart. He sat down in the plastic chair set beside the bed, and put his head in his hands, looked down between his legs and cried. The last time he had cried like this was when he had to make that choice between his beloved wife, and his only son.

What he feared 4 years ago has finally met him, and it wasn't exactly how he had planned. He never believed Lucas would take this out on someone they both loved, their most prized possession, his beloved god daughter, but he was wrong. He didn't know what he was up against now. He shouldn't have kept this from her, he decided solemnly to himself. If he hadn't she would've been ready for the horror that was now Lucas. He decided next he would talk with Kaylie about this when she was strong enough to process so much.

Commander Taylor sat next to Kaylie's bed for hours as she could barely speak from pain inflaming within every inch of her body. He held her hand feeling each shot of agony spilling through her fragile frame. He wished with all his heart it was him. He thought he would have rather died than see her go through this.

Elizabeth walked in to check her vitals the next morning; she scanned her head, and left again. A few moments later she came back with a shot in her hands. "She's in the clear with concussion now. In about a half an hour she will feel much better, and we can talk to her about what happened. For now, she can sleep. Let her rest Sir."

A large sigh left his diaphragm as relief overtook him. He was beginning to wonder if she was going to be alright. He began to walk out of the room and looked back. "You'll be alright little girl, be strong."

When Kaylie woke up she felt like she had been asleep for days. Who knew what had happened, and she was worried something had since that terrible and painful night that she could recall much more clear than she would've liked it to be. She blinked furiously attempting to adjust her eyes to the dim light in the room, coming from the partially drawn shades. She decided it must have been midday; the room was dark but she could see the sun beaming through the shades around the windows of her room. Her knee hurt so badly.

The door was closed, and the call button was well out of reach. She tried to situate herself so that she could grab it and get ahold of Dr. Shannon.

"Need this?" Lucas shifted from within the shadows. He took the button and ripped it from its plug with a sneer at her sudden distress and confusion.

Somewhat shocked, but not all that much, Kaylie covered her own mouth and waited for him to say something else.

He chuckled and gently set his hand over hers. "Awe, we're holding hands. Back to where we were in our last relationship." He moved his hand, comfortable that she wouldn't be stupid about her actions in such a public place.

"The key word of that sentence is LAST Lucas. As in, you know, never again."

He clenched his chest, "Ouch! A little insensitive today are we?"

"Oh, I'll show you sensitive when I can get up and fight you! You have seriously pissed off the wrong girl. I will beat your ass!" Kaylie was usually a very polite girl, but you would have never known her father was in the military because she had a sailor's mouth!

Lucas was desensitized to this already knowing this about Kaylie, but loved to hear her get so angry. He felt the goose-bumps of pure glee shoot through his spine. He thought to himself how invigorating was to see her frazzled. "Have you changed your mind yet?"

"I will never change my mind," she pouted.

"I will give you time to change your mind, but it won't get any easier for you sweet pea. You should already know we're supposed to be together, and I don't want to hurt my future bride, but what needs to be done, has to be done!"

"Do what you want Lucas, but I will never want to be with you. And I'm not going down without a fight."

He took her right hand and broke her first 3 digits without a second thought. "You won't be able to fight at the rate you're going." He kissed her forehead and again left without a trace.

Not making that same painful mistake again by falling or hitting her head, she was where she needed to be. All she had to do was let out that scream she'd been holding in until Lucas was well out so she knew no one was in danger.

A disturbing thought floated through her head… 'He didn't even touch my left hand'. She gagged; she thought of that disgusting future he'd already planned out for them. Healed or not, he had kept her left hand, fourth digit free and healthy.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that we've got the background and such covered I hope everyone has enjoyed a little more of the action! This chapter is a little change of pace, which may disappoint some of you, but I think it's necessary. Also I added in a new component- We'll take a look at Lucas' end as well as Kaylie's. I hope the flip-flop isn't too nauseating for anyone.

Please let me know what you think! All the input is really helpful and exciting! And thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Kaylie let out a cry; as she screamed for help. Dr. Shannon came running to her rescue and checked the broken girl over for damages done. Again, she straightened the break and she gave Kaylie some more meds for her additional pain.

* * *

><p>Lucas ran swiftly away from the mass crowds scurrying around the colony. He had several escape routes he had created throughout the years so he could see his beautiful Kaylie. Only one had ever been used, but Lucas knew that once someone was on to him he'd need a few more choices in moments of panic.<p>

Lucas was never a panicky person although he knew himself into a tantrum on a regular basis. Kaylie seemed to be the only one who could cool his jets, but since they were separated for those few years he had let himself go a little more than he expected.

He had made his way out to where the field met the forest and stopped. 'I hurt her again…' His frustration began to bubble as he grabbed his head, pressing his fingers roughly into his skin. This wasn't the first time he had conflicted with himself over hurting the most important person in his life. He rationalized back and forth; the outcome he seemed to consistently support favored him much more. 'She'll heal, it's no big deal.'

* * *

><p>"What happened, Kaylie?"<p>

"It was Lucas. He did this," she gasped, "he did all of this." Kaylie had severe anxiety problems when she was younger, back in the future, but never had she had any problems here in Terra Nova. She could feel her chest tightening as it became harder to breath.

* * *

><p>Lucas had made only made it a clique away and stopped once again. 'What if she stops breathing?' He remembered her anxiety problems. He turned around completely alarmed, about to rush back to her rescue.<p>

"ERRG!" He screamed as he clenched his fists and kicked the tree closest to him. "Gosh darn it Kaylie! Well she did fine with the knee. She will be just fine. If anything, she'll hopefully have learned her lesson about telling me no. She should know that she belongs with me anyways." He smiled deciding to make a quick detour.

* * *

><p>"Skye!" Dr. Shannon noticed walking past the room. She yelled out to her, "Go get the Commander, right now!" Skye dropped her tools, and sprinted as fast as she could to the Commander's post. When she reached the top she bent forward, stuck her hands on her knees, and breathed deeply a few times.<p>

"Skye, what's wrong?" The Commander questioned with great concern. He could only think that both Kaylie and Skye were in trouble now…Somewhere along the line he had forgotten to keep his girls up to date. He had only tried to shield them from danger and disappointment, but he really should have told them the unsurpassable and terrible truth of his son.

Skye did not try looking past his thoughts for once; she usually tried to read just exactly what he was thinking. She just grabbed his hand and ran hurriedly back to the hospital.

As they ran in Kaylie was still in complete disarray. Her chest moved rapidly up and down as she gasped every few seconds for a good breath and her eyes were wide in panic.

"Kaylie, listen to me." The Commander said calmly. He began instructing the way he had seen her father perform years ago. "Breath in," he did the exercises with her, "breath out. Push all the extra air out now. Count to ten- good- now breathe normally." Kaylie closed her eyes and sighed. "Are you alright Kaylie? What happened?"

"I told Dr. Shannon, it was Lucas. It was Lucas the whole time! I thought it was just my imagination, or a hallucination from drinking too much… it wasn't, o god, it wasn't!" She sniffled as tears began streaming down her face. It all seemed like a nightmare until now. Like there was some way that none of this had happened at all. She was scared; for her friends, for the Commander, and she was scared for herself.

The Commander shook his head wishing that he didn't have to believe what Kaylie was telling him. He wished that his son had died a peaceful death back when the colony thought he had died. He never wanted to explain this... never. "Dr. Shannon, if you don't mind. I've got some things I have to talk to my girls about."

She nodded as she left, but curiosity peaked from behind her professional face. Like her youngest daughter, she wanted to know all the "grown up secrets."

"Taylor, what do you mean? How is Lucas alive? What's going on?" Skye questioned quickly.

"Let me explain everything…." All three of the expressions looked curious, worried, and mostly uncertain. "Kaylie, do you remember Somalia, and when Lucas..." he winced. He hated thinking about his late wife, and that hard decision he made that grief-stricken day.

"Yes," she replied shortly urging him to continue.

* * *

><p>Lucas was sprinting his way back towards Terra Nova. He looked cautiously in each direction as he knew young carnivores marked their territory around here. As he made his way to a small clearing he listened for the most pristine sound he had ever heard—the falls. Once he reached the place he sat and looked around.<p>

The first day he had left Terra Nova; this is where he and the sixers first stopped. The water shimmered and even trees from afar were visible in its reflection. Rocks surrounded the falls; the water itself sat in a crater sort of place. Lucas loved it here; he decided it was where he would display his work. Lucas wanted his father to know that he was catching up to him. This place was far enough from camp where they wouldn't be able to keep a constant eye on it, but close enough so that every once in a while, Commander Taylor would see; see it wouldn't be long now.

Lucas looked down into the stream, lifting water to his face and letting the water splash down. He looked at himself in the reflection of its clarity wondering when he last looked at his own image. He realized why Kaylie must have been frightened by him—he hadn't shaved for months! The caveman look was slowly and surely setting upon his face. He pulled out a knife and some kind of latherer to clean himself up. He looked at himself again. Surely she can't refuse me now, he thought narcissistically.

His ears began to ring. "Someone must be talking about me again," he smirked as he wiped his moist hands across his thighs. 'Kaylie,' he drooled thinking about her.

'Oh that sweet face,' he thought some more. 'She is more beautiful than ever.' He fantasized although he knew that the looks Kaylie had presented were far from what he wanted. Aside from her beauty and their preexisting relationship, Lucas knew that she could help him achieve things he could not possibly do himself. Together they would be unstoppable! They could destroy the Commander of Terra Nova, they could destroy his father; the man he despised more than anything in the world.

* * *

><p>"He hated me from then on Kaylie. He felt as if he had to prove his worth was better than mine. The only reason it seemed that he stuck around was because of you. When we came through the portal, I thought that rivalry was over; I thought he forgave me… He didn't. Time passed faster and faster, and I could see his brilliant head working on something all the time. Sometimes I'd go into his room late at night and he'd be working at his desk. He was so engulfed he never noticed I was there. Later, I noticed that he would disappear in the middle of the day. And you were so happy, I didn't see any point in looking into it, but you were so preoccupied, and so understanding that he might have been still getting over his mother… He took advantage of that Kaylie. And Skye you were the perfect little helper. With you, he didn't have to feel guilty leaving Kaylie behind, and he didn't have to worry about Kaylie trying to follow him. Now I didn't know this until later on, but I never wanted to upset either of you." He looked at both girls now, his face filled to the brim, with regret. "When Lucas disappeared with the sixers, I went out looking for him for days. I was devastated losing him. I thought for sure his mother would kill me from heaven if I didn't at least find out what had happened to him. About a month into the search, I found him over by the falls, writing equations…"<p>

* * *

><p>Lucas took a deep breath and sighed. He thought to himself, 'It was good seeing her. I cannot wait until I have her here with me; she loved the falls. They reminded her of her mother.' When he first left Terra Nova, his father's grief was not the only reason he had picked this spot; it was mostly because he and Kaylie had been there together so many times. He had always hoped she'd be sitting at the bottom of the falls dipping her feet in while he was writing equations. Of all the times he had gone, he never once saw her; just the Commander once or twice.<p>

* * *

><p>The two best friends looked at each other confused. Did the Commander take some happy pills this morning? Did he know what the heck he was talking about? Writing equations on the rocks? Really?<p>

He continued, "He turned around the moment he knew someone was there. He just looked at me. It was like he wasn't even there anymore. He had changed; he changed so much, I couldn't believe it was my own son."

"How could you keep this from me?" Kaylie shrugged away in disbelief.

"I didn't want to hurt you. Kaylie, he wasn't who you and I loved. He changed…"

"That doesn't give you any right!" she screamed through the tears, and Skye pulled her in, patting her back.

"You were so oblivious of the whole thing! I knew if I told you, you'd try to look for him, or you'd actually find him and something bad would happen. I only wanted what was best for you!"

Both sat in anguish as they looked into one another's eyes seeing sadness and guilt. They forgave each other silently as Kaylie laid back down in bed. Commander came over to each of the girls and hugged them, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Lucas had finally made his way to the sixer camp. He was feeling especially cheerful since his visit with Kaylie; he thought another visit was in order. Ignoring Mira as she approached him, he walked over to the corner of the tree hut. A sickly woman lay very still in a small bed made of leaves and moss.<p>

"How are you today, Deb." The woman's face peeked from her sweater.

"I'm wonderful," she coughed, "thank you for asking. And yourself?" Deb Tate knew to keep on Lucas' good side considering her state and the power the sixers held over her only daughter.

Lucas slid his bag off his shoulders digging deep within its contents. "I'm wonderful as well. I've brought you something." Before Lucas had left Terra Nova, he managed to break into Skye's hut and steal the baby blanket her mother had made her. He covered the ill woman. Tears began to stream down her face.

"How is she," she stuttered.

"As far as I know, she's well. I'm sure Kaylie is keeping good watch over her." Lucas walked away from her now, and toward Mira. He knew that Skye had made a deal with Mira about the Intel, and this gave him a new plan; or rather a plan B to regain his most prized possession.

* * *

><p>Dr. Shannon was in and out of Kaylie's room all day checking her knee, her hand, and her anxiety. Since the Commander stepped out, it was just Skye and Kaylie left to talk things over. Kaylie had been blank faced since the news on her god brother.<p>

"Kaylie. Kayyylieeee… KAYLIEEEE!"

"Wha. What?" Kaylie blinked furiously and returned to reality.

"You need to stop thinking for one second and relax! You're stressing way too hard about this. Taylor is going to figure this out. He's going to keep you safe. It's going to be alright."

"Skye, Lucas is not stupid… He will find a way. In fact, he'll probably find multiple ways!" She shrugged, giving up little by little.

"Oh stop it! You're being such a drama queen Kaylie!" Skye knew he was dangerous, strong, and a maniac, but someone had to be optimistic here. And if it meant her, she'd do it for her best friend. "Look what he did to you! Doesn't that just make you want to kill him?"

Kaylie rolled her eyes. "Not kill him, just sock him in the face a few times!" They both laughed, relieving a few inches of tension the past few months had left them to recover from.

* * *

><p>"Lucas, you've got to stop going into Terra Nova." Mira began lecturing her superior. She didn't mean the disrespect, but he was younger than she was, and knew that he was being distracted by much more than his work. "She's just a girl. You can have plenty more girls when you're finished with your work."<p>

"You don't understand," he ignored her bossiness, "she is not only the love of my life, she can excel this procedure by months! Putting a few hours in every week to attempt persuasion only benefits us all, Mira."

She groaned. Mira knew her job was to keep Lucas on track, but she couldn't help but agree with him here. She remembered when she went back to the colony for the fever vaccination and Kaylie had been so outspoken, but confident and informed. Mira had almost forgotten that Kaylie was the goddaughter of Nathaniel Taylor, and the daughter of what's-his-name. She was raised more or less exactly like Lucas. She would be a valuable asset.

"Well you need to do something quickly; you can't keep going out there over and over." Although agreeing with him, she craved the ability to control.

"I understand, ya, ya. I've got a plan working itself out right now."

* * *

><p>Lucas made his way out to begin work once again. This was his most favorite place to be, besides Kaylie's arms—on his own. He thought about Kaylie some more, frowning vigorously. 'How could they ever be together if she didn't want to be? She was as cunning as he was and if the situation came to force, one way or another, she'd find a way out.'<p>

He thought some more as he gathered his work into one area of his own camp. 'What's the one thing Kaylie can't stand to surrender, even if it meant death?' He smirked. He knew what to do now. "Oh Skye, I always knew you were useful for something."


	6. Chapter 6

Please leave anything you were thinking as a review! My beta is busy with life and I want to see how I did completely on my own. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Kaylie spent most of the next couple of weeks in the hospital with surveillance being watched on the building at all times. Terra Nova was more or less going through a lock down period. Although extra measures were being executed to ensure the safety of not just Kaylie, but other Terra Novans, not once had the sixers or Lucas been sited around the colony.

Kaylie had forgiven the commander shortly after he revealed the truth about Lucas, but she had yet to actually get over it… With so much time off of work and alone in the hospital room. Her days were dull; so her days were full of thought.

She stared at the white walls wishing she had paint—at this point she would have been happy with a box of crayons. This place—what a drag! Dr. Shannon saved her sanity while walking in.

"How are you doing today Kaylie?"

"Pretty good, doc. I am really, really bored of this place though. When can I go home?" Her eyes widened desperately.

Elizabeth Shannon laughed, "I'm discharging you today. But you must promise to keep it up with your physical therapy. I know you have full mobility, but it could change quickly if you don't follow instructions!"

"I promise! I promise you!" Kaylie squealed gleefully. She threw her hands up in the air and reached to the heavens, shaking her head thinking 'Thank the good Lord!'

"Something you may or may not be happy with," Elizabeth continued while stepping to the side revealing Commander Taylor.

She looked confused. 'What could be wrong? Or rather—what might make me mad?' "Well, Hey!" She shook the thought from her head, and smiled—she was being discharged after all!

"Kaylie lets have a father/daughters day," Taylor offered.

"Well where's Skye?" They began walking out together. Kaylie's enormous smile suddenly turned to mush in realization. "Wait a minute. Nu uh. No way mister. You aren't getting me like that! It's been awhile but I know what you're trying to do here!" Kaylie stomped her foot down and pointed her finger at him. She stared into his eyes waiting for him to break eye contact first.

"Well damn…"

"Mhmmm. So what's the catch?" Kaylie inquired pacing around. Nothing good ever came from a Taylor bribe. He could ask her to do something, she wasn't usually difficult. This was going to be something she would surely hate.

* * *

><p>The last time Taylor bribed her with a daddy daughter day was before she had even met Skye. There was once a time when the teams were out and about while Kaylie was with Lucas. Before they really knew whether or not Terra Nova was safe, they had markers to take around to areas that were, and those that weren't for furthering our maps. The men had stopped to eat and rest and a baby dinosaur had tugged a pack away from the group and into the nesting grounds of about a dozen territorial mothers and their young. Of course, that was the pack with all the markers—go figure.<p>

Commander Taylor came home early that day. She was surprised! She thought maybe they could put a puzzle together or something. He went up to the young girl and asked her to spend the rest of the day with him. Ecstatic she agreed and followed him.

Once they made it back to the nesting ground. He pointed at the pack. He said that she was the best choice for this task for two reasons. 1. She was small enough to not be seen by angry mothers. 2. She was small enough to pass for harmless if she was spotted.

Desperate for the attention of her godfather, she approached the nest. Everything was fine although she thought horrifically that she would be smashed at any time.

She reached the small bag, tossed it on her back and went to leave when a mother saw her. She could see the commander reach out to her as if to say 'Run for your life!' But instead, terrified, she just stood there frozen; scared stiff. The mother picked her up by her shirt careful to not harm her, and set her gently back in the nest. The tail curled around the perimeter. Commander Taylor was right; the mother thought she was harmless; she thought that she was her baby!

After about 2 days of repeated attempts of escape she succeeded—vowing never to agree to another daddy daughter day.

* * *

><p>"Kaylie, I'm just…" he searched for the right thing to say, knowing that it never would be. "I'm just concerned about your well-being."<p>

"I've been discharged! I'm healthy and wonderful again! Even ask Dr. Shannon."

"Well—not that kind of well-being."

"Well what the hell do you mean, cause this daddy daughter crap is freaking me out! Just spit it out already!"

"You'll be staying in the tower with me so I can watch over you. I've had nearly all your things moved already. Until Lucas is dealt with, or there is proof of his death, this is what I require of you."

"What about my house! That's my house! I bought it myself, I like my privacy, and I'm not a little girl anymore! This is not fair."

"Kaylie, life's n..."

"You can keep the bullshit." She spat, walking away.

"I know you're not happy about it, but I can't go through another mishap. I can't have him hurting you anymore. And if this is the only way I can prevent it, I will damn-it." Taylor looked down at the dirt beneath his soles. "I know I didn't even give a warning about this… I'm sorry," he grabbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I just can't see you get hurt anymore—I can't lose you. Will you please stay with me? At least until we get things figured out?"

She finally looked back at him, accepting his words now that he wasn't demanding, but asking. "Can I just have one night in my own home; in my own bed?"

"One night," He agreed. "And we can still have our day if you want to." He grinned, "Go on—go get Skye!"

* * *

><p>Lucas had been working harder than ever on the equations. He was so close now he could taste it. Kaylie didn't need to help him with this part, but it would take the better part of 3 months to finish equating what he had come up with. With her help they could have it done in at least half the time!<p>

Aha! Done at last! He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sunk his teeth hungrily into a soft orange fruit.

"I'll be paying her a visit tonight!" He told himself. This had to be the last time before plan B, the very last time, he promised himself. He had something a little different and more special planned for this night. It was in fact the anniversary of their relationship.

Excited, he gathered a few items into his pack, grabbed a sweater, and left in a hurry. Plucking a rose from the bush nearest his camp, he sighed—thinking only of her.

* * *

><p>After a long day of fun, Kaylie and Skye walked towards their homes; they hugged one another goodbye until their next visit. Kaylie walked into her hut and breathed in.<p>

This place was hers- the only place that was _just_ hers. She didn't want to give up her freedom, but the commander was right. And as tough as she liked to think she was, she was no match for Lucas. Obviously she had to realize that; he did already break several of her bones. It was only a matter of time before he'd do something much more drastic—like holding a knife to her throat. That was probably her biggest fear. She wasn't sure why of all the things that he could do- _that _was the thing she most feared.

As she grabbed her pajama shorts and tank top, she heard the door open. Thrusting her body around in panic, she realized it was Mark, Maddy Shannon's military boyfriend. Relieved it wasn't what she thought it was, she walked to the front door and looked out at the commander giving orders at about five soldiers.

A little furious, she sat her hands on her hips and waited for his attention. "I understand you're afraid, but I _will_ be alright."

"It's just for tonight Kaylie. Please… Humor me."

"I'll agree to this," she pointed to the soldiers, "but not that," now pointing to Mark.

"Why don't you want Mark?"

"No, not Mark. Inside personnel…"

"Oh," he said while deep into thought, "but what if he's in there?"

"Well Mark can check it out, and if they're outside then there shouldn't be a problem after that."

The commander shrugged as if Kaylie had solved a ridiculously hard problem. He decided to enter her home and do the search himself—just to be sure. He looked under the bed, in the closet, the bathtub, the cupboards and several other senseless places.

"Satisfied?"

"I guess. Are you sure you won't have anyone inside?" He asked hopeful.

"You don't need to worry so much. I'll be fine, I promise."

He embraced her gently, and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early then."

"Goodnight," She blew him a kiss from the doorframe.

Kaylie made her way around her home, touching the counters, walls and all her things that were left. Tomorrow she would leave here for who knows how long… This didn't make her happy at all. She loved Taylor, but she spent much of her life in that tower—it made her feel like Rapunzel up there.

She felt the tension in her shoulders, and it neared her chest, so she decided to shower before bed. She sat down in the tub under the beating water droplets just letting all her anxiety ooze away and fall from her skin. Once she felt much better, she finished up and turned off the water. As she dried herself off, she stepped out of the tub and realized she had forgotten her clothes. She walked into her room, letting the towel drop as she reached for her top.

Kaylie was pushed onto her bed as she was held firmly down by Lucas. "Happy Anniversary my darling," he stroked her frightened face. As he continued to pin her down with his legs and elbows, he took out a bandana and tied it securely around her head and partially into her mouth. "Now I have a very important question for you. Will you come with me now?"

She looked down solemnly in fear, absolute rejection, but mostly embarrassment. Although they had been together before, she was young and innocent—nothing like this had ever happened. He had never seen her this way—in fact no one had. She wasn't comfortable with this at all, especially considering his state of mind.

"Then I have one more important question for you. Will you help me equate all my hard work?"

She looked at him now like he truly was crazy. He pushed down the bandana as she spoke aloud. "Why would you do that by hand?" Of course they didn't live in the 22nd century now, but they had all the technology from it. She didn't know why she was speaking her mind though. She didn't need to be helping him; she needed to be keeping him away! But she could see it on his face. Lucas was thinking of The Eye, he asked himself how he hadn't thought of that before!

Lucas was beyond in love with Kaylie, and at this moment—the moment she solved his most recent predicament, he felt more passion toward her than he ever had. He began to kiss her as best he could; she tried so hard to keep him out with each squirm and tightening of her face. He began to unclothe himself as much as he could while Kaylie fought him. And although she tried so very hard, all her attempts to escape his hold, or call for help were useless. She gave up, falling limp as he entered her and 'made passionate love;' feeling only small amounts of guilt from taking advantage his one true love.

Once he finished, he looked down at her arms where he had held her and saw bruises; this is when he truly hated himself. He raped her… The thoughts jumbled through his head. No, no. They're together, they just had sex for the first time—it scared her. Lucas looked at her face, still emotionless; her body still. He looked down her body in awe. He had waited years for that. Suddenly his heart stopped beating. Blood. There was so much blood. He lightly shook her, and she began to tear up. Then she cried, and then she sobbed.

'I can't believe that just happened. I am a terrible person. I'm not married, or even in a meaningful relationship! Damn that hurt—is that blood that's seeping out of me? It feels hot. What do I do? What do I do? I feel so ashamed and so lost. I can't tell Skye. God knows I can't tell Taylor.' More sobs continue as she has feelings of humiliation and violation.

'Well that was great. I've been boppin' my own bologna for years and not once has it ever been that good. She looks really pale though, like I took all the life out of her. I wonder if she's alright. We probably should have had the talk before this happened. She's gotta understand though—I mean when you solve a man's problems like that, you have to expect him to get grateful! I hope I didn't hurt her too badly—those bruises don't look too bad.' Lucas feels mostly pride in his actions of taking her virginity and losing his. He feels only small concern for her well-being at this point and mostly pleased with the satisfaction of the situation.

The two lay there for a few hours. "You know, I love you Kaylie," Lucas was being sincere as he cuddled up next to her kissing her arm up and down.

Her whole body curled away both angry and confused. She wondered if this was all her fault. If only she had just let Mark stay inside with her…

"I have to go now sweet girl. I've got some things to work on. Take some time to think about last night, and have all your things packed when I come back next. It'll be great." He turned to leave.

Kaylie spoke for the first time in hours. "I will _never_ be with you Lucas; no matter what you do to me."

He clenched his fists refusing to turn around, "We'll see about that, now won't we?" He left out one of his secret exits apparently right in her own home.

She whispered to herself turning the other way; crying once again, "What do I do now?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hope everyone is enjoying! Please review to let me know how I'm doing! Thanks so much :))

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Kaylie had finally gotten to sleep a few hours after Lucas left from the exhaustion of sobbing. She felt frustrated, guilty, and just down right dirty. At this moment, not only did she hate Lucas, she hated herself. Her dreams that early morning consisted only of him— they were nightmares that haunted her.

Just before noon, there was a knock at the door. Kaylie refused to answer. She lay still staring at the wall opposite from the front of her home. The door now opened. She didn't know who it was; she didn't care right now. She just felt like dying. Footsteps hurriedly rushed toward her room and inside where she heard Commander Taylor sigh. The bed sank as he sat next to her.

"Still asleep? Kaylie I don't think the hospital could have taken so much out of you. Why don't we get up and grab some coffee or breakfast?"

Kaylie felt paralyzed; she couldn't even move her jaw to speak. Panicked, Taylor stood, and rolled Kaylie toward him. He looked into her eyes; the place that seemed to speak for Kaylie in most cases. "Kaylie what's wrong?"

Embarrassed to tell him the whole truth, she pulled her arms from the blankets and revealed the nasty bruises 'love' had left her. He pulled her in as tears fell from his eyes. Kaylie on the other hand was still numb and could not express in any form, words or otherwise, how she was feeling at that moment in time. Lifeless in his arms, he was even more concerned. He gently set her down and ran to the Shannon's where he asked Elizabeth Shannon to look her over.

"Can you step out please, Commander? Focused on Kaylie, he ignored the 'noise' coming from Elizabeth's mouth. "Commander?"

"Oh, yeah, of course…" He left the house walking down the road deciding to check up on things and take his mind off of Kaylie for just a minute.

"Kaylie?" Rolling now in the direction of the doctor, Kaylie felt like maybe she could say what she wanted. "Was it Lucas again? What happened?"

Kaylie's jaw quivered as she tried to speak, feeling so helpless. "You can't tell my dad." Her eyes opened wide, surprising even herself. She had never called Taylor, Dad, before. She thought it was weird—but he had never been anything but a father to her. And this—this was something fathers were never supposed to know about.

"I don't know about that Kaylie, Taylor should really know about what happened. He's obviously worried sick! And for good reason!"

She began to cry; she asked herself how she could have any tears left in her! Kaylie told herself that she had become such a crybaby. She had no motivation since Lucas left to clean her bed. Moving the blankets to the side, and revealing the blood stain, Elizabeth understood. The doctor opened her arms wide and squeezed Kaylie. "We can do some private sessions with the counselor Kaylie. I know this can't be easy, but you will be alright. I promise this is something you can tell Taylor when you are ready, if that ever happens."

Kaylie's eyes opened as tears sparkled near the top and she managed a small smile.

As she heard footsteps approach her house once again, she quickly replaced her blankets and lay down slowly. "I'll be right back Kaylie. I'll go speak with the commander." Kaylie sprang up again, grabbing Elizabeth's hand remorsefully. "I've got my speech prepared—I told you. Nothing you have to worry about." Elizabeth comforted her, tracing her finger down Kaylie's jawline soothingly.

Kaylie listened partially as she continued feeling - feeling 'Blah.' "Commander, Lucas was here again last night. I couldn't get a lot of details yet, but nothing is broken, just some dark bruising."

"What about her state?"

"She's been hit with trauma. She just needs time, and she'll be just fine. I'm going to set her up with the counselor for the next few weeks."

"Why does she look like she's given up? She looks like the life has been sucked from her…"

"We can't explain why the trauma is catching up with her now, but it has and all we can do for her is encourage her, and let her rest. Let her get back into things at her own pace." She whispered now, "Just don't let her stop trying once we have her going; that is most important."

* * *

><p>Kaylie went back to sleep. The depression spiraling into her soul; she wanted nothing more than to die. 'How am I giving up so quickly? It's just sex. People do it all the time. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and get back up. I need to be strong. I need to be strong so next time, next time…' "I'll get him."<p>

She decided silently that tomorrow she'd drag herself back out into the world and start back up with more ambition than she could ever see Lucas achieve. She would succeed; he couldn't stop her now. One day of rest; one measly day is what she needed. One day of self-pity and the music of the smallest violin. Kaylie knew that everyone would understand and expect less from her once they knew what had happened – she didn't want that. She didn't want to be pitied by anyone but herself. No one needed to look down on her. She knew that they would only mean well, but she didn't want her whole reputation, and her whole life to shoot down the drain; little by little it was doing that on its own. Keep her head above the water; that's just what she had to do for now, until she was strong enough to swim toward the trouble and submerge it for good.

* * *

><p>Skye snuck out of the hospital early; she couldn't be late this time. She had made it to one of the only old, abandoned houses in the colony. Her head looked from side to side in the shadow filled alley making sure no one would see her lurking in a person-less place.<p>

Entering the house, she crawled beneath the cob webs hoping not to disturb them. She had led a number of spiders to this door long ago, teasing them with ants and flies—letting them build this web down to knee height. When they reached that level, she shooed them away. She also brought a specimen of mold to the walls and let it overtake each supporting block. This gave this old home the 'abandoned' look to it. She could sneak in and out without ever being noticed. No one ever came in; no one ever suspected someone came here.

Kaylie had helped Skye with their hideout and with the transmissions to the sixers, but lately, obviously, it had been harder to do such things. Her being a target helped draw away even more attention, but it also drew out the process of transmission because she had to do it on her own.

Just like always the large, teal dragonfly- looking creature had been sitting on the dry rotted dresser. At her arrival, it slowly rose and neared her. "That-a-boy." She smiled, almost thinking of him as her part-time pet.

Skye pulled out and set down a small box and grabbed the small device from beneath the creature's belly. It hovered near the small, gray device and began giving off its own purring sort of sound. She began to mutter future plans she had heard the commander say only a day prior. Once she finished she gently reattached the transmission device to the underbelly of the calm creature; then she gathered her things, including the gray box.

This small device gave off a specific frequency to lure the dragonfly from place to place. It was almost identical to the sound of hundreds of fluttering wings. This attracted the fly by the comforting sound of its companions, and therefore a genius way to communicate. She turned the box to the off position, and the dragonfly began to fly away.

Skye heard trucks outside. 'Crap!' She hurried herself even more now, throwing her pack over her shoulder and exiting out the back door and swiftly down the street where she mixed with the rest of the colony, just getting out of work for the day. She decided to meet up with Kaylie for the evening.

* * *

><p>Mira was sitting impatiently at the top of her hut in the tree. She was leaning over the railing, her back hunched and her head resting on her arm. Annoyed, she stood herself up and made her way over to the corner of the hut. "Looks like you won't be getting your dose today Tate."<p>

The sickly woman lay very still, only looking up solemnly at the woman that controlled her fate. Deb Tate's face suddenly looked hopeful, as she looked to the left of Mira's head.

Turning around quickly she grabbed the dragonfly's package running to the next hut where she could document the message. She pressed play as the thing hovered near her waist. Even Mira felt comforted by the fluttering of its wings. Suddenly, the fluttering slowed and the rhythm became more sporadic.

"And plan B, has now commenced." Lucas stood over her shoulders clenching the dragonfly's wings tenderly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Lucas?"

"Calm down, Mira. I have a plan. I promise you—this is going to work."

"What do you mean? You're ruining any chance of Intel!" Her face turned bright red in frustration.

'MIRA!" he clenched her shoulders. "Let me do my job!"

"You're trying to get that girl again, somehow… And you're not doing your job! You're playing around!"

"Just give me some time. I'll have them in Terra Nova before you can blink."

* * *

><p>Skye arrived at Kaylie's house seeing all the people outside; panic filled her body as she began to run, horrified of what might have happened. "Commander, what happened?"<p>

"Lucas was here again, Skye, but as far as the doctor can tell, she doesn't have any physical issues."

"Physical?" Skye wondered why he used those words to describe her state.

"She's going through a bit of shock right now. Elizabeth said the best we can do is encourage her and let her take things at her own pace. She'd prolly respond better to you. Will you go keep her company for a while?"

Skye nodded, entering her home away from home. She walked slowly around the counters, and into Kaylie's room. Kaylie looked pale and sickly; Skye had seen Kaylie when she was very sick, but something was hugely different about this—she seemed unanimated. She didn't move at all; it was as if she was lying in her coffin—dead. Trying not to stare, Skye pulled back the blankets and crawled into bed with Kaylie; not one word exchanged.

"Can I tell you a huge secret?" Kaylie bit her lip. She knew that Skye wouldn't try to be judgmental, but she really didn't know what kind of reaction to expect. Both of them had been virgins with no intention to be otherwise.

"When was there a time you couldn't?" Skye could feel the tension increase with each word that left Kaylie's mouth. She could see her breathing faster, and she was worried of how bad this would be.

"Promise me, you won't say a thing to anyone¬—ever?"

"I pinky, thumb, promise!" Skye scrunched her face wondering what the worst was so she could expect just that.

"Lucas… he, uh…"

Skye couldn't take the anticipation; it was killing her. "What!"

"Lucas raped me." Plain and simple the girls sat silent, exchanging words by face.

"I know you can't possibly be, but are you alright?"

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me… "

"Disappointed? Kaylie, you didn't choose this for yourself! Does Taylor know?"

"GOD NO! I can't tell him. What's he supposed to think? He already has to deal with the fact that his son is a lunatic—how could I possibly tell him that Lucas is a rapist too!" Kaylie felt better knowing Skye knew about her strange and awful day. She felt comforted just to know Skye was there with her, and that while she was there, they were safe for that moment in time.


	8. Chapter 8

Please continue to review me and let me know how I'm doing! I enjoy getting any and all tips and praise! Thanks guys!

I've forgotten in past chapters to mention I do not own any of Terra Nova's scripted material, or characters! Kaylie is my only creation! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ch. 8<p>

A month had passed and Kaylie was back to work, things almost patched up. It was the day of the great festival in Terra Nova, and she wanted to make sure she could take part in all the fun; she rose early and went into the lab before Malcolm had even made it in that morning—not like her at all.

The two were working on a new plant that Kaylie had found a week or two before in field study. This was an important one because she believed it may have healing properties towards Syncillic fever. Although they had made a great decrease in numbers that had gotten the sickness, the horrible fever still had taken several lives in the colony; including her own father.

Kaylie could feel her stomach suddenly begin to cramp up and make 'bubbly' noises. "Oh, no, something's coming up!" She yelled as she ran to the rest room. She felt miserable as she knelt in front of the toilet. She began to dry heave; nothing was in her stomach yet but yet she felt as though there was something so toxic even her own fist sized organ felt the need to push it out.

She was there for about twenty minutes before she felt a little better, rising slowly from the floor and going back to work. Looking under the microscope, she suddenly had a thought run through her head—a bad thought. Eyes wide, and running back to the bathroom, she decided this was probably not something she ate.

Before she realized how late it was getting, Kaylie had finished up some tests that may have caused her strange behavior, and was back in the bathroom, puking this time. She heard a sudden knock on the bathroom door as another wad of acidic gump slid up her throat and out her mouth. The bathroom door opened as she began patting her mouth again and wiping the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Kaylie, are you alright, what's wrong?" Malcolm's panicked voice, rushed toward her patting on her back. She looked at him crinkling her face, trying to find the words. "What did you eat last? Is it all out?"

"It's not food poisoning Malcolm."

"Is someone down with the flu at the hospital?" He rambled trying to find an explanation before she even had a chance to speak. "Have you talked to Elizabeth? Has she checked you out?"

"No," she looked down, "it's none of that."

He looked toward her, down, and back to her face, "You aren't…"

Tears again, as she held her head low, holding her face in her hands full of shame. She was one month pregnant today—one month from the night Lucas raped her.

"Oh, Kaylie, what happened? Who's is it?"

"I didn't want this; I didn't want any of this…"

"You must have known this may happen," he tried to sympathize, but reason with her. She must have known that an unplanned pregnancy may happen. They hadn't made contraceptives —they didn't think they needed to; people who had sex, wanted a baby, or were well warned about the possibility of one—case closed.

She whispered, "He forced me."

"Who? Have you talked to someone about this!"

"Dr. Shannon."

"Who was it?"

She could barely speak any longer, her voice hoarse, barely audible. "It was Lucas."

His eyes went from concentration, to surprise within seconds. "He's dead, how can…"

"No, he's not. I promise you he's very much alive."

"Why would he have done such a thing? He's crazed!"

"His only concern is bringing down Terra Nova; to bring down Commander Taylor. I think the hormone rush wasn't planned…"

Kaylie began to stand up once again, wobbling with each small movement. Malcolm grabbed her arm, helping her carefully. "Let's get you to the hospital, that wooziness doesn't seem right."

* * *

><p>Malcolm sat in the waiting room as Elizabeth proceeded to check out Kaylie. Commander Taylor walked past the hospital, seeing Malcolm in the windows.<p>

'How strange... Malcolm is usually working.' Taylor wondered why his colleague was sitting in a waiting room when he didn't have any relations in the colony. He decided to back up and furthered himself to answering his own question, he stepped inside. "Malcolm," he nodded.

"Commander," Malcolm's eyes suddenly looked even more worrisome than before. He thought there was no way he would ever in a million years tell Taylor his foster daughter was pregnant with his son's child. Ha! The sentence in his head sounded as ridiculous as it was. Nothing could make him say that! "Kaylie had a dizzy spell this morning so I walked her over here. I'll get back to work now that you're here?"

"Is she alright? Did she bump her head?"

"Elizabeth is looking her over right now, I'm sure you can get all the details when she steps out."

* * *

><p>Kaylie was close to hysterical as Dr. Shannon made sure everything was alright. She took an ultrasound confirming their previous suspicions, and ran some scans just to make sure everything was normal.<p>

"Kaylie, we can proceed to plan B. It's still early in the pregnancy—still safe."

Kaylie suddenly stopped crying, looking at the doctor. She had never even thought about that option; she just assumed she was doomed. "I don't think I can…"

The doctor looked at her astonished, "I don't understand."

"I can't be selfish. I understand that some people couldn't go through an unplanned or unwanted pregnancy, but I can try to be strong for this child. It didn't do any wrong to me, it wasn't the reason for all this, and it certainly doesn't deserve an unlived life."

"You aren't being selfish at all, Kaylie. You need to do what you want. You were taken advantage of, and you don't deserve to be in any situation that you don't want to be in."

"Can you call Skye?"

"Sure Kaylie," she flashed a crooked smile and stepped out the door, leaving Kaylie to her thoughts.

Entering the office area, Elizabeth spotted Skye, motioning her over. As she noticed Commander Taylor in the waiting room behind the glass windows, she proceeded more quickly, pushing Skye inside as she claimed her chair at the front desk, giving the girls some time to talk.

"Dr. Shannon, is Kaylie alright? Malcolm told me she had a dizzy spell this morning."'

"The tests are being processed as we speak sir. As soon as I have the results, I'll lead you back to her room."

"Can I go see her now," Taylor asked, getting up, ready to walk through the doors.

"She's redressing herself at the moment," she bluffed, as he sat back down understanding.

The girls sat in the waiting room silent—the usual expressions and tension.

"So, uh… what's up?" Skye never knew what to expect anymore. She was afraid to guess, but honestly, she was most afraid to know. Lately it was always bad.

"You remember that bad thing that happened last month that I asked you never to speak of?"

"But, I didn't tell an…"

"I know. I know!" Kaylie looked away. "There's more…"

"How could you not tell me! What else happened?"

"It's not that, it's what has resulted from such occasion."

"Kaylie! NO!"

"Elizabeth thinks I should eliminate all evidence, if you know what I mean."

"Well, what do you want to do?" She was sincere, Kaylie always loved that Skye was blunt regardless of the situation. She never had to guess what she was thinking, and she loved the simplicity. She also always appreciated the honest opinion that accompanied any sort of decision making.

"I don't think I can get rid of it. I mean, I don't want the spawn of crazy Lucas sitting in my uterus, but I wouldn't feel right getting rid of it."

"Then that settles it. It's what's going to work out for you—not everyone else."

Kaylie smiled slightly, but sighed loudly remembering that she had to tell Taylor, and eventually, the colony would know. She was about to be the biggest news around town and she thought no one is going to understand… She even felt like she didn't understand.

* * *

><p>"Commander, I'm going to check on the tests now, if you give me just a moment, I'll call you to the room."<p>

He nodded as Elizabeth proceeded to the room where the girls were now sitting quietly together, Kaylie's head sitting lightly on Skye's shoulder. "Have you made a decision Kaylie?"

"Yes, I'm keeping it," Kaylie explained not raising her head. "There's too much guilt sitting in the pit of my stomach just thinking about the alternative."

"Kaylie, make sure this is what you really want. I'm trying not to be biased here, but think about your future."

"I have a future, and I want this child to have one too… No matter what it may cost me."

Elizabeth Shannon had always admired the intelligent, spunky young lady that had helped her own family settle into their new home in Terra Nova. She believed that Kaylie must know some secret of the world—that she knew some secret that she, herself, did not. For this reason, although her opinion about the growing fetus was different than Kaylie's, she didn't question it further.

Sticking her head in the hallway and motioning for Taylor to come over, she stepped out as he replaced her, quickly shutting the door. Elizabeth was sure she'd be talked to later about this moment, but she knew it wasn't her place or the time to be caught in the middle of this.

"Do you want me to stay?" Skye asked as she grabbed Kaylie's hand. She nodded, squeezing tightly.

"So what did the good doctor say? Are you alright."

"I don't know how to explain it." Taylor looked confused as he nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Do you remember the last night that I spent in my house?"

"Yes…" he wasn't sure at all where she was going with this. It was almost like she was trying to confuse him more.

"Lucas was there, like I said, but he didn't just hurt me." She looked away, ashamed. Skye squeezed her hand, and pulled her in closer—protecting her.

"What do you mean," he felt more frazzled and sensitive than he'd felt in years.

"Dad…" Taylor suddenly relaxed his face, looking at his foster daughter. She had never called him that; the something he so desperately wanted to hear. Words he hadn't heard since his wife passed away—back when Lucas decided to disown him. These days he yearned for the person he held closest to his heart to call him something like that—to feel as if he were more than a guardian, or a superior… he was a dad.

"Lucas raped me." She had gone through so much, cried all her tears—she had finally started accepting what her fate was, and this time—there were no tears.

Taylor froze, dysfunctional and mute. Opening his mouth several times, nothing escaped. His eyes were still and nothing seemed to be registering. Kaylie withdrew in recoil. "Are… are you…"

"I didn't think it would lead anything… I never wanted to tell you—so you wouldn't have to worry."

"Are you alright?"

"As alright as I can be. I'm sorry. I didn't want to disappoint you."

He started towards his girls, his eyes so sad. He hugged her softly, "It isn't your fault, sweetheart. Don't you think for one minute that I'm disappointed in you."

"But, I'm keeping it…"

"I figured, Kaylie. If you weren't I'm sure you wouldn't have put yourself through this conversation." He let out a faint chuckle.

"But what do you think? Aren't you going to lecture me on why I shouldn't?"

"I know you're going to do what's best for you, and I support that fully." Kaylie was beside herself. She couldn't believe the only lectures she had gotten were from the two people she least expected them from, Dr. Shannon and Malcolm.

The three of them coped, like always. Taylor admitted to himself that it was getting harder to do so, but he had to do his very best. This wasn't easy on Kaylie; he knew she didn't want a child yet—hell, he knew she wasn't ready to have sex yet. She had always been _that_ girl. And poor Skye… she's had to be so supportive. He wondered if she had some sort of life crisis going on in her life. Things had been so centered around Kaylie lately, that neither he nor Kaylie could check up on Skye.

He didn't want to be a grandpa yet, he wasn't ready for that blessing (although he admitted to himself, he wasn't sure this situation was quite so wonderful) and he didn't want it between basically his two children—creepy. Taylor knew Kaylie would manage just fine—she'd probably be much more than fine! And as soon as this initial crap had blown over, Kaylie could go back to being sisterly to Skye, and keeping her in check as well. This was all going to work out… it had to, right?


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter I used dialog from the actual show, I'd like to give credit to the writers and creaters of Terra Nova.

Sorry it's been so long. I hope everyone enjoys! Please comment!

* * *

><p>Skye was back in the old house again waiting for the dragonfly to make its weekly appearance. When she realized it either wasn't coming or something had happened to it, she raced to a nearby construction site so that she could execute the back-up plan.<p>

While gathering her supplies, she thought to herself that she had been holding up really well considering all the shit going on. Sure this kind of stuff was stressful, but she couldn't fathom how Kaylie had to be feeling. She wasn't even sure if Kaylie was mad about it—she had cried every day for months after Lucas went missing. Sure, she was still relatively young, but everyone knew she and Lucas were supposed to be together, it wasn't a mystery.

Is that why he kept coming after her? Was he crazed? Or does he mean well? He couldn't! He kept hurting her—scarring her for life. And now this whole baby thing… This was going to take a long time to get used to. The people in the colony would be the ones that would take this the hardest. Kaylie had always been the one that held the hearts of all of Terra Nova—she was the beautiful, wonderful, talented, and kind-hearted angel that looked out for the rest of us.

What would people say about her? Would this horrible layout ruin her spotless reputation? Would they understand? Would Taylor tell them about Lucas? Would they call her horrible names, calling her a whore or a harpy? Skye clenched her fists at her own thoughts, and began to work. She and Mira had talked out a detailed plan of action if something were to happen to their main source of communication. She had several pieces of glass and she would shine signals back and forth to the sixers who could see the reflections from afar. This was letting them know that something had happened and Intel would have to be delivered in person when possible.

She looked at herself for a brief second after she had finished with the signals. She was healthy, and bandage free in every way. She had never loved, and therefore never been hurt. Before she moved with her parents to Terra Nova, she had had plenty of admirers, but nothing serious. And she had never been involved with anyone past kissing. She frowned—minus one lover, this was Kaylie's life—a life that had suddenly been taken away from her. Kaylie had been hunted down for years. After a couple of the attacks, Skye wondered if it was really Kaylie that she was looking at. The girl had looked so tattered and withdrawn; Skye felt awful about everything. She had never been jealous of all the attention her adopted sister had always received by everyone around her—Kaylie had always talked her up anyways, she was always too good for her—more than she deserved. Lately there were a couple of times where she found herself resenting the person she held closest to her heart.

She was strong; nothing could take that away from her—_no one_ that could take that away from her. Kaylie had always taken care of her, and now it was her turn to return the favor. Through whatever hardships this unexpected situation would present, and any others that would pop-up uninvited, Skye would get both of them through it. Period.

Skye heard running toward the construction site. 'Why? Everyone's at the festival.' She thought gathering her effects quickly. Shoot! It was Mr. Shannon and Mark Reynolds; they were looking for the sixer spy. Communication had become even harder since this spy business had started; but now they had seen her communicating. She definitely couldn't do that anymore. Carelessly grabbing her broken bottles, she cut herself right down the palm of her hand. Swiftly she moved and ducked each moment she could to escape until the voices were out of range. She made her way back to the crowd where she stood with Josh.

* * *

><p>Kaylie, Commander Taylor and Skye all met for dinner that evening and had a peaceful meal. Kaylie knew something was up, but obviously she couldn't ask in front of dear old dad.<p>

Kaylie clenched just below her right breast, "oooo, ouch!"

"Are you alright Kaylie?" Taylor twinged, trying not to look.

"Yeah, Skye can you help me fix the bandages in the bathroom?" They both got up and headed into the restroom. She whispered now, "What's going on?"

"The dragonfly didn't come back. I don't know how I'm supposed to get out with security so tight." Skye began lifting the package of bandages. Kaylie knew that the relationship between Taylor and them had been better lately, and much less lying between the three of them—certain things, however, had to stay secret.

"Well you're in luck best friend of mine!" She pushed Skye's hand down—revealing her fake pain. Skye looked confused, looking at Kaylie for an answer. "It's banquet night! All the soldiers are granted a big dinner with their families. They'll still be on duty, but no one is watching the cameras, you can sneak out no problem."

"What about Taylor?"

"Don't worry! I made him a word puzzle… and there is no solution." She laughed geekily to herself.

"You're such a brat! You just wait till that little tyke is born, and it does stuff to you like that!"

"I'd be nothing but proud!" The both laughed making their way back to the table and sitting down.

"All better?"

"You bet!"

* * *

><p>After dinner, Skye walked casually to the edge of Terra Nova's walls. Crawling her way out through the drain pipe; Kaylie was right, this was cake! It hadn't been too long since she made the trip to the sixer camp, but she was a little nervous to make this particular visit. Not so much because of the sixers, but mostly the dark…<p>

Vicious creatures lurked within the forest during normal business hours, but at night… that's when the scariest monsters come out to play. Skye made her way to the camp second guessing herself at each turn, and looking back and forth constantly until her neck ached.

She made it! Handing the small device over to the man standing at the edge of the hut, she passed him not speaking a word. She went over to her mother; sitting down, she took her hand carefully into hers.

"Hey mom," she smiled gently as her mother lay so still.

"Bucket, sweet Bucket. I've been worried—it's been a week." She could barely convey her concern with her pale, weak body.

"I know, sorry."

"Don't worry. You know I worry."

Skye looked at her thin mother feeling an ache in the pit of her stomach. "They feeding you okay?" Already deciding the answer for herself, "I'll come by more often. I brought you some food." She pulled some fruit from her pack, and as she lifted her head, she spotted something strange. "Where'd you get that blanket?" Realizing just now that her baby blanket had been missing, chills ran down her spine.

"Hello," an eerie voice stood behind her.

Turning quickly, unsure of what was going on, "Who are you?"

Her mother grabbed her hand and squeezed, "Bucket, it's alright."

"Lucas Taylor. The honor's mine."

Skye could hardly believe the truth. It had been years since she had seen Lucas. Even after being told several times, that he was the reason for every source of chaos, she continued thinking for sure he was dead. Kaylie had been hurt—sure, but she had never really believed it could be Lucas, the Lucas that was—"Taylor's son?"

Lucas remembered Skye, but only faintly in his memory, and only with his love. They never had time together, he just saw her in passing, and of course he knew what Kaylie had said about her. He had no intention of pretending they had some kind of past relationship—or even that they knew one another for that matter. He would start over; he thought maybe she didn't even remember him. She was much younger the last time they saw one another; Skye must have been fourteen or fifteen. She was interested in her own childish things at that point. Skye might have known _of _him, but nothing more. "Yeah… I've been told I have his eyes." Feeling the disgust in his words, he reminded himself he was so close to success.

Skye thought briefly to herself and wondered. Kaylie had never been fully recovered from an attack when he went in for another—she never got to ask if she knew about what had happened to Lucas the last four years. Yes, he had become more devilish—that was apparent, but did he get lost? Did the sixers take him? What exactly did happen? "You're supposed to be missing."

Already sick of this nauseating conversation, he tried to slow himself not to frighten her too much with nasty words or his raised voice. Collecting the negatives, he continued, "You found me."

Skye couldn't take the suspense of what his mind was thinking, "What do you want?" That was something she wanted to know far before now. Even if it hadn't been him causing all the distraught in town, she still wanted to know the reason for all of it.

"I want us to be friends. Your mother and I are friends, right Deb?" Skye couldn't comprehend why Lucas would want to create a friendship with her of all people. What was his plan? Was it so complex he thought to confuse everyone for a victory? What was he planning to do?

Deb looked down in obedience, and then back to her daughter, "Lucas brought the blanket."

"It's the least I could do." He felt motherly himself, fixing the blanket onto the seemingly elderly woman. "Your mother needs her rest, can we talk outside?"

Skye looked at her mom, receiving a short nod. Lucas and Skye walked to the balcony just outside the door of the tree house. Lucas looked at the young girl seeing guilt in her face, not fright. "How sweet; Mommy doesn't know you're a spy does she?" He looked away and out into the night sky. "My guess is she has no idea what you've had to do to keep her alive." Toying with emotions was always something he was good at. Before he could say something else, he could guarantee that she'd snap at him, defensively.

Coldly Skye stopped him, "Don't talk about my mother." He smirked, looking away—he was right. Skye's mother obviously knew there was something up with her connection to the sixers and their victim- criminal relationship, but she didn't need to know the details. Skye was handling it, and that's all that mattered—that her mother was alive.

"Why don't we talk about my father then?" Although Lucas wanted his father gone more than anything, he couldn't help but admit Nathaniel Taylor was his favorite topic. Annoyed by Taylor's ambition and creations and all that was good about him, Lucas enjoyed taunting his character. "How is the great commander these days? Has he walked on water yet?"

Skye became impatient immediately, repeating her question, "What do you want?"

"I have a job for you," Lucas insisted, relieved the conversation was almost over.

"I work for Mira."

"And who do you think she works for? The sixers can't complete their mission without me. If I need you to do something—believe me- Mira will understand." He shifted now, digging in his pockets. "Do you know what this is?" He didn't wait for her to respond, "…my life's work—how to make the time portal go both ways. I've almost solved it."

Skye was ready to leave, unknowing where this conversation could/would go. She attempted to keep things short. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, but the equation needs to be factored and reconciled. I could do it by hand, but it could take weeks, maybe months. In Terra Nova—in the eye, it would take less than an hour." He said confidently, remembering what Kaylie had said.

"You want me to do it…" Skye couldn't understand why he wouldn't do it himself. He had already made it in without being caught on several occasions.

"I'll give you a day."

How did this suddenly become her errand all the sudden?! "No! Information only—that is my deal with Mira." Her emotions spun wildly as she found herself in a can of worms.

He took her hand tenderly, set his work in her empty palm and curled her fingers softly around the long black device. "Just plug it in. Let the eye do the rest."

She was stuck and they both knew it… "What if I don't?"

Lucas had become beyond impatient, but since Skye had been so cooperative until this point, he was dealing with it—now she was just testing him. "It's a long way down. You'll do it or I'll toss your mother over the side—and then she'll find out just how far down it is." He turned away to leave, "Better get moving, Bucket."


End file.
